The Night That Changed My Life
by CatHeartsU
Summary: Tori wakes up in Beck's RV the morning after the Hollywood Arts kickback that happend the night before. Jade spikes Beck and Tori's punch as an attempt to sleep with him. Beck and Tori slept together though. But what happens if they didnt use protection? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

**A/N: I know I owe you guys an apology, but I was gone for 3 days from school and I had a lot of work to make up! Anyway I am starting this story and seeing how people like it! I will continue Songfic Requests later, but don't expect an update tonight because I have a lot of homework!:) ENJOY!**

**This entire story is in Tori's POV.**

**Tori's POV**

I hopped in my car this morning, ignoring Trina's annoying screams on how she got her license taken away. Which I'm not surprised by, because she drives like a monkey in a ballerina dress! Sometimes I worry I spend too much time with Cat.

I drove into a nice neighborhood and ended up at Cat's house, a yellow house with a white picket fence and a nice garden. Just like the ones you see in the old 80's movies with the perfect families.  
>Cat strutted out of the house in a floral dress with her hair half up half down, and her grey Keds.<p>

She hopped in the car and greeted me with an "UGH!"  
>"Well hi to you too Cat!" I laughed.<p>

Wow, she looked upset. I wonder what happened.

"What's wrong Cat?" She looked upset.

"My brother took my Nemo stuffed animal!" She started to cry, that was her favorite stuffed animal behind Mr. Purple and Mr. Longneck.

"Oh Cat you'll get it back I promise!" She chuckled and we started the drive to Hollywood Arts.

We pulled into the parking lot and Cat didn't even think about waiting for me to get out walking with me, hurtful. She ran up to Robbie and told him about Nemo and she fell into his arms. He enjoyed every minute of it because, as everyone knows, he is completely in love her.  
>I love Cat, but she is completely oblivious to things sometimes.<p>

I walked to my locker and 'made it shine' as I like to say. Jade and Beck aren't together, but they are still sort of friends. And like all friends, they fight over things sometimes.

"Why do I have to write the paper for Gradstein's class?" Jade yelled.

"Because you know I am terrible at writing!" Beck screeched back. Man, those two are annoying together and apart.

They strutted up to me angrily and huffed. "What's got in your pants, Beck?" He chuckled. "Nothing, Tori. I'm just tired, that's all."

I nodded casually and we just stood there silent and practically swimming in a pool of awkwardness. Then Robbie, Rex and Cat showed up.

"Hi! Guess what?" Cat squealed. Honestly, I was afraid to ask.

"What Cat?" Beck asked, annoyed obviously.

"The kickback is this weekend! And I'm bringing my Northridge girls." Rex replied. Beck laughed. "You and your Northridge girls."

We all laughed uncontrollably, including Jade, and she doesn't laugh often.

When we finished laughing, I caught Beck staring at me. I glanced back at Jade and she looked jealous. And with that, the bell rang and we all started to Sikowitz's class. "Walk with me?" Beck asked flirtatiously.

"Sure." I replied with a grin. He was so sweet. I noticed that Jade was devilishly smirking and glaring back at us, but Beck didn't seem to mind.

"So, who wants to learn about acting?" Sikowitz asked excitedly. There was a long pause. Then I spoke up.  
>"What about acting?" "Oh yes, any questions?" Oh my god, this guy was impossible. Nobody answered. But then Jade stuck her hand up.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" Cat spoke up next. "I don't know what's wrong with _me_, not even the doctor's know!" She grinned and laughed to herself. She worries me.

Sikowitz then said. "Well then, alphabetical improv! Beck, please pick your group."  
>Beck then stood up and spoke out loud. "Umm, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Eli, Jade and Tori." Beck said my name weird though. Almost flirtatiously, but not quite. I shook it off and walked on stage in my short leather boots.<p>

"Sinjin! Pick a letter."  
>"P!" He chose. Jade spoke-coughed an 'of course'. But we imagined we didn't hear a word.<p>

"Beck! Your first, then Tori, Robbie, Cat, Eli, Jade and Andre." We all nodded and Beck started:

"Pass the pepper down the aisle!"  
>"Quit talking about pepper!"<p>

"Raise your hand before you speak."

"Salmon swim like fish!"  
>"Umm, they are fish!" "Oh! Eli, you're out!" Sikowitz yelled. Eli toppled off stage.<p>

"Take your pants and eat them."  
>"Uh-oh."<p>

"Vehicle's can eat my butt!"

"What are you talking about?"  
>Man this is getting weird.<p>

The bell rings, and we all head out and not turning back.

At lunch, we have our usual people at the table. I sit down, "Hello boys and squirrels!" I grin happily. "Girls does sound like girls." Cat giggled and everyone stared. "Whaty?"

Everyone ignored her remark. "So does everyone have a date for the kickback?" I ask anxiously.

"No." Jade never cares.

"Nope." I believe Andre.

"Uh-Uh!" Cat glances at Robbie for his answer to my question.

"Yep, and so does Rex." Robbie glares at his puppet friend and we all know who he's talking about. Cat looks hurt.

"Who's your date?"  
>"Her name is Delilah. Rex hooked me up." Oh my god, this is like Prome all over again, except Robbie is Cat.<p>

This is not going to end well.

Cat looks like she's about to cry, so she does what any teenage girl would do; run away.

"Cat, wait!" Robbie chases after Cat.

We all start eating our food again. Then Jade speaks up.

"So, Beck, do you have a date?" She smirks at him seductively.

"No, Jade, I don't and I don't want to go with you." Jade smirk drops into a frown.

"Why am I not good enough for you? Is that what it is?" She looks actually hurt. Who would expect Jade West to get hurt?

"That isn't what I'm saying Jade! I just don't like you like that anymore, that's all!" They start to scream at each other some more, I get so fed up, that I just leave.  
>Sometimes, they get on my last nerve.<p>

The kickback date has come! Everyone is pumped and ready to party. Usually we all do school work, but the school let us skip the last four periods of the day and decorate the school; which takes forever! After that I drove me and Cat to my house, where we get ready to go.

"Tori, you look gorgeous!"  
>"Well I don't feel like it!"<p>

I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with rhinestones on them, a cute purple top with a floral pattern and my black boots. My hair was straightened to a pin point and flowing down my back. Ok, now I was seeing the gorgeousness.

"Cat, if I admit I look good will you stop?" I nag with a grin.

"Yes!" I admit it and she giggles.

Cat is wearing a spaghetti strap pink dress with yellow flower patterns all over; the dress goes down to right above her mid thigh. And she wears her black pumps to match.

"We look hot!" We both agree and walk out the door.

We pull up to Hollywood Arts at around 8pm. So, no, we aren't late. Kickbacks go to midnight or later sometimes. This is going to be the best night ever.

I see Beck wondering around on the dance floor. He sees me and pulls me in to dance.

After about an hour of dancing with the whole gang, with Jade nowhere in sight, we stop to get some punch. Jade all of a sudden popped in front of us.

"Hey Beck, Vega." She says my name glumly.

"Hey Jade, nice to see you." I say sarcastically. Beck laughs.

"Well, Jade, what do you want?" Beck looks annoyed.

She hands us drinks in red plastic cups. I sniff it, it smells fine.

"What is it?" I ask. "Something called GoGo Juice? I guess they bought a new punch this year." She grins as me and Beck sip it cautiously. This tastes amazing! Beck and I chug some more.  
>"Well? Is it good or what?" Jade smirks. "Yeah!" Beck and I yell.<p>

"Perfect." I hear her whisper. I ignore it, as Beck pulls me on to the dance floor. We dance dirtily, and the place starts to spin. Everything else seems like a blur. Beck pulls me into a wet kiss and it was the best I ever had. He tasted like vanilla, cinnamon and Old Spice. And my whole world turns to a blur.

I wake up the next morning. My head is spinning and I have a major headache. I look down and I am butt-naked. Oh, my, god!

I look around the room and notice I'm not in my room. _Where am I? _I think. Then it hit me.

I'm in Beck's RV.

I see an arm reach over me. Olive toned skin, I look over and see Beck sleeping peacefully and pulling me into his grasp. And I kind of like it.

I lie there and enjoy the peaceful moment we have together. I feel someone stirring next to me. It was Beck.  
>"Tori, why are you here? My head hurts." He looks at me and says, "Nice rack." I laugh and throw a pillow at him.<p>

"Did we have sex?" I ask nervously. "Yeah I think we did. But I enjoyed it." I nod and grin and he pulls me back into his arms. I close my eyes and a voice rings in my head.

_Did we use protection?_

**A/N: Ohhh! Cliffy! Is this good? Should I continue? I really like this plot! Read and review my lovely reviewers! I love yo guys so much!**

**~CatHeartsU!:) 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Bumpy Ride

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I guess you guys really like this story! I got so many awesome reviews, nothing makes me happier than other people's happiness!:) And on with the story.**

_Did we use protection?_

The same question rang in my head as we drifted off into a well needed sleep. I couldn't fall back asleep though. The question was irritating me so much.

"Beck?" I asked as I shook his sleeping body.

"What Tor?" I bit my lip.

"D-Did we use protection?" I stuttered.

He looked down, which I didn't dare to. His face turned ghostly pale. This was a bad sign.

"No, Tori, we didn't. Do you take birth control?" I shook my head no, starting to cry.

"Tori, don't cry. We are just picturing the worst! Nothing bad is going to happen."  
>I started to sob uncontrollably. He took me in his arms and rocked me for about an hour. After we drifted off to sleep, I was awoken by a text message.<p>

_**To: Tori**_

_**From: Mom**_

_**Hey Tori, where are you? Its 11pm and you didn't come home last night!**_

Oh crap. I will just tell her I'm sleeping over at Cat's. I send a quick text back and fall back asleep.

"Tori? Tori!" Beck was shaking me vigorously.  
>"What?" I scream. We were still naked, which made me a little uncomfortable. He got up and got dressed.<p>

"We over slept!" I was so confused. "What do you mean we overslept? Over slept what?"  
>"Well, I was thinking we could go somewhere! It's 12!" I looked on my phone. 6 new messages from my mom. They were all saying when I was going to be back. I texted back saying around 7pm.<br>"Well, where would we go? I only have my Prome clothes to wear!" I mean seriously, I'm not going to wear dirty clothes the next day, especially after I had sex!

"Don't worry, I washed them and they are in the dryer now."

He told me I could use the shower here and he would use the shower in his house.

When we were done, we went and hopped in his truck. Which was mysteriously far down the road. But it was all locked and safe. He started to drive, and it was very silent between us.

"Oh, turn up the radio!" I demand. Beck turned it to KISS 106.1 and my favorite song was on.

"_Swinging in the backyard _

_Pull up in your fast car_

_Whistling my name" _I sang.

"How could you like this song?" Beck asked.

As Rex usually says, I am some-what offended. "How could you not?"  
>"Well, it's just that it's so typical of a love song!"<p>

"But I don't necessarily think it's a love song. It could also be an abusive song; it could be an experience that she had." I argued.

He chuckled. "What?" I laugh.  
>"It's just you argue a lot." I laugh.<p>

"It's the truth." I state.

We change the station to "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Gotye. It was Beck's favorite song, he sang Gotye's part and I sang Kimbra's part. It sounded funny because we were laughing the entire time.

He pulled up to a Jet Brew, and we got some coffee. It was silent as we sat in the car.

Beck finally spoke up, "So what goes on between us now?" He asked flirtatiously.

I thought for a minute. But he cut me off."You know, Tori. I really like you. I have since you spilled coffee on me. Ever since our eyes met; ever since we first kissed."  
>I was speechless. Beck was a good actor, but not good enough to fake actual love.<p>

"I like you a lot to Beck." I smiled my pretty smile.

He grinned and leaned over to kiss me.

_Oh my god, he's leaning in, what do I do? _I wasfreaking out.

But he cupped my face and leaned in, we were inches away now- but then he spilled his coffee on me.

"Oh my god!" I laughed hysterically.

"I am so sorry, Tori." He turned pink. I could tell he was embarrassed.

"It's alright, but now you got your revenge." I smirked and he laughed.

Beck paused, but then continued. "Tori, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." The sentence ended with a kiss.

1 and a Half Months Later

Beck and I have been dating for a month and a half, and we are so in love. And not in the sappy movie kind of way. The real, spark flying, amazing, bone-chilling, incredibly loving way.

I walked to Sikowitz's class, where I was greeted by the gang, and Jade, who ignored us completely now.

We never did figure out what happened just a month and a half ago. I can't imagine what happened that night. I'm just happy it did, because I probably wouldn't be with Beck if it wasn't for that night.

Cat brought me out of my thoughts; "Tori? Oh, Tori?" She called. Beck kissed me and got me out of my daze. "Aww!" Cat, Andre, and Robbie called.

"Eww." I heard from behind me. I turned around, and there stood Jade, evil as ever.

"What do you want Jade?" Beck protects me from everything, even when I don't want to be.

She just walked on by and sat down as the bell rang. The gang and I all sat in one area, separate from Jade.

"So, who wants to start today?" Sikowitz asked. Robbie went up on stage with Cat and did some scene about being lost in the woods. Sinjin called it 'A Camping Trip Gone Wrong'. That boy worries me.

Halfway during their scene, I started to feel nauseous. I felt like my stomach was doing summer-salts. I finally had enough and could feel the chunky liquid coming up.

I ran to the bathroom with no explanation for anyone.

A minute later, after I was done, I started to cry. This was the third time this morning I had thrown up. _No, _I thought. It can't be true. Beck promised it would never happen. He promised nothing bad would happen. I guess he was wrong.

Five minutes later, Beck ran into the girl's bathroom.  
>"What's wrong, Tor?" He looked very concerned.<p>

I gulped down some spit. "This is the third I have thrown up this morning. Not to mention the eight times I threw up throughout the day yesterday!" I whisper yelled. I started to sob and ran into Beck's arms. He comforted me like any boyfriend would.

"You might want to get a pregnancy test, babe."

_Five minutes left. _This can't be happening. Beck waited outside of the bathroom at my house. It was so quiet I could hear him breathing.

_Four minutes left. _I started to cry, but I made myself cry soft enough for Beck not to hear. I'm saving the hardest tears for the last.

_3 minutes left. _The suspense is killing me.

_2 minutes left. _I can't take this anymore!

_Sixty Seconds. _I count down every second, until it hit one.

I could hear Beck breath heavily outside the door. I held the pregnancy stick in my hand as I reached for the knob and turned it.

"So? What's the answer?" He asked. I could pretty much feel the heaviness in his voice.

"I guess we are having a baby."  
>I could hear Jade laughing at my misery; Cat excited and getting ready to plan for the baby shower; Rex saying she's messed up and her whining; Robbie crying or peeing his pants at the shock of it; and Andre, him just speechless.<p>

I think of everything that has to change in our lives as I hold this little pink pregnancy test.

One with a pink plus sign in the middle.

This is going to be a bumpy ride.

**A/N: Was that good? I love this plot, you reviewers and especially BORI! This is amazing. I love you guys! Read and Review! Please?:) I will only update if I get to at least 10 reviews on this chapter!**

**Constrictive criticism much appreciated. **

**~CatHeartsU3**

**Random Fact: My brother ate my stuffed animal for breakfast yesterday . **


	3. Chapter 3: A Second Surprise

**A/N: Oh my Lord! You guys are amazing and beautiful! I love you guys with all my butt, I would say heart, but my butt is bigger! Haha I got that in a text message once. Well and to Holly; I am taking your advice because that irritates me too!:)**

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate this thing; it knows I don't own anything. I want it to crawl under a rock.**

"I guess, were having a baby." I say.

Beck starts crying, which is a big thing for him, because he's a boy. And boys don't cry.

"Aww Beck, why are you crying?" I laugh.

He looks in my eyes. "Tori, I'm happy, which is bad because we're only 16, but we need to make the best of this. Should we call the gang over?" I reply with a nod, while Beck pulls out his phone to call Cat, who will mass text everyone; because she loves mass texting!

I go down to sit on the couch to wait for everyone. After Beck calls everyone, he comes to sit down next to me, with his head in his hands.

"Beck, everything is going to be fine, stop bugging out." I say annoyed.

He sighs. "I know, but it's just hard, knowing that were teenagers and all." I nod and we stay silent.

Beck turns on the TV and we start to watch 'The Breakfast Club', our movie. It's the movie that we watched in the Drive-In together on our first date.

We start to laugh and think about the time when Andre started to run dance in the Library. Good times.

A few minutes pass and I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Beck said.

"Good, 'cause I'm goin' to hurl!" I scream and run upstairs while I feel everyone look at me.

I made it to the toilet and threw up. It wasn't even a color. It was all clear, not sight of chunks at all; stupid pregnancy.

I turn to the full length mirror Trina put in our bathroom so she 'could admire her whole body'. I lift up my shirt and feel my belly; _there's nothing there, though, _I thought.

"It's alright baby, mommy is okay." I'm speaking to nothing, I'm really going insane.

I walk downstairs to find Cat on the floor, criss-cross applesauce, and Andre on the couch with Robbie and Rex.

"So, Tori, Beck called us saying there was something you guys needed to tell us." She giggled. Cat is so funny sometimes.

I start to get shaky and breathy. I take a deep breath and say, "I-I-I'm pregnant, guys."

At first it was silent, then all we heard was Cat's screaming. I was getting a headache. Man, she screams loud.

"I'm so excited! Tori? Do you know what this means?" Cat yelped.

"No, Cat, what does this mean?" I reply with laughter.

"Well, it means I can plan the baby shower, and we get to go baby shopping and I can babysit and other stuff!" She yells.

"Oh Lord." Andre says.

"What's wrong Andre?" Beck asks. Andre look seriously annoyed.

"You seriously couldn't get your hands off her could you? You knew I liked her, man! How could you do that to a brother! And why do think it was okay that you can just knock her up like that?" Man he was pissed!

Beck and Andre screamed at each other some more; Cat, after a little while, tried to stop it. She got so confused she passed out.

"You guys really are that clueless aren't you?" Robbie states.

We all looked confused. "What do you mean, Rob?" Andre asks.

"Tori is _pregnant_ at 16, Beck's the _father._" Andre looked confused.

"So?" Andre asks, trailing off.

"So? _You, _Andre, are thinking all about yourself when there are more important things going on than that. We need to make the best of this and not fight about it! Andre, Tori is _Beck's _girl; that baby is _his_! Not _yours_! So stop worrying about it!" 

Everyone was speechless; even Andre. We have never heard this much anger come out of Robbie before.

"Andre, I love you man. But you need to let Tori go. This is getting too much like Twilight." Robbie was being totally serious, but it was so hard not to laugh.

Andre and I started to laugh along with Beck. Robbie stared at us for a moment and then started to giggle.

We giggled there like idiots for a while. After we were done, there was silence.  
>"Beck?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah, babe?" He replied. I hesitated for a minute then continued.

"We need to go to the doctor to see if I really am pregnant, because tests can always be wrong."

The gang just stared at me as Cat started to awake.

"What happened?" She asked innocently.

We all just cracked up at that.

Andre decided to drive us to the doctors; because it was the least he could do knowing that he almost bit Beck's head off back there. Beck and I sat in the middle-back, and Cat sat in the front while Robbie sat in the far back.

Cat started to 'remind' us about the time when we were in that giant cupcake and Beck was driving it.

"-and you guys didn't like your candy jammies!" She yelled.

Andre was annoyed. "Lil' Red, for the last time, they made us look girly."

She started to pout, which made me laugh. Then Robbie came in.

"Why didn't you like them? I thought they were RAD cool!" Beck started to laugh while Cat glared at Andre. Andre laughed and so did everyone else,

The only thing that I wished was that Jade was here. I miss that grouchy little butt-munch.

Andre pulled into the clinic's parking lot and stopped while Cat was still singing the 'Sesame Street' theme song. She is so childish.

We walked into the clinic and sat down while Beck went and made a last-minute appointment. Cat dragged me over to the kids toys in the corner of the room; "Yay toys!" She yelled.

"Tori, come play with me!" She demanded.

"I don't want to, Cat. You can play with the toys though!" I smiled.

"But Tori, you're going to playing with these toys with your son or daughter soon anyway!" She grinned.

I cringed at the words son and daughter. I didn't want to be a mother. But I didn't have the heart to abort or put the kid up for adoption. My mother was adopted, and she said it was fine. But I just don't have the heart to let my kid go like her parents did.

"Victoria Vega." The nurse called. Beck, Cat and I stood up and went with me. Andre and Robbie couldn't come because there would be too many people.

The lady walked us down the hall into a pink room with yellow flowers. It was cute, and Cat was sure enjoying the colors.

I sat down on the bench while Beck and Cat sat on chairs.

"So, Victoria, you're here because you think you are pregnant correct?" She asked politely.

"Yep." I said glumly.

She nodded and explained what the ultrasound stuff was. The lady, we figured out her name was Elvira, squirted goo onto my belly. It was so cold!  
>"So, it does look like you have a baby in there! Congratulations!" She yelled. Cat screamed in excitement and Beck smiled.<p>

I started to cry at the sight of my child. But then I saw something.

"Uh, excuse me Elvira, but what is that second blob by the baby?"

We walked out with big smiles on our face. But deep down we were extremely scared.

"So what's the news?" Andre asked eagerly.

I smiled, "I'm definitely pregnant!" I yelled with excitement and fear.

"Yeah, they are both fine!" Cat squealed.

Robbie and Andre were frozen. "What do you mean both?" Robbie said.

Beck smiled down at me as we gazed into each other's eyes; "It's twins."

**A/N: Well can you say drama or what? Was that good? 'Cause I thought it was! Thank you to all the sweet and thoughtful reviews and all the nice alerts! I love you guys so much! Read and Review!**

**Constructive criticism and loving reviews are much appreciated!:) **

**~CatHeartsU! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions Are Rising

**A/N: Hey guys! A couple of you have mentioned that you can't exactly 'feel' what the characters are feeling. I know I'm not the best writer, but whatever you guys think I'm doing wrong, I go back to check it and eventually agree with you!:) So don't ever think that I will ever be against you guys, because that will never, ever happen! **

**On another note, you will also here the gender's of the babies THIS chapter! I will have my top 21 list of names that I love, and you guys can vote in a review of which one you want for each twin!**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate this! *whine*. You guys know I don't own anything, but the twins' idea. And pregnancy, and; oh you get it! **

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

_Still 1 and a half months pregnant_

The car was filled with squeals of excitement on the way home. Beck and I were the only ones not yelling with joy. I'm happy that my friends are happy that I'm pregnant, but to say the least, I'm extremely scared; and that doesn't even say much of what is running through my mind.

Why me? What did I do wrong? It was my fault for sleeping with Beck, I know, but we didn't _choose _to have sex that night! I wasn't our faults! It was our self-conscious; high off of whatever happened that night.

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face, and not by choice. I didn't even realize it until Beck cupped my face, "Babe, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, Tori, you look upset!" Cat was upset at the sight of seeing me upset; I could tell.

"It's just that-"I paused and took a deep breath. "It's just that, you guys are so happy for me and Beck. But put yourselves in my shoes! What would you do if _you_ were the ones going through it, and Beck and I were the ecstatic friends?" Here comes the water works from my eyes again. Dang you mood swings.

"Aww Tori!" Cat reached over to hug me but couldn't reach. I started to laugh.

"I would hug you but I can't reach you!" Cat struggled some more, which made everyone laugh.

"Lil' Red, take it easy! Your stops up ahead. You can hug her there." Andre said, trying to catch his breath.

It was true, I could still see Cat's vibrant yellow house in the complete darkness. The car came to a stop, and Cat and I got out.

"Aww Tori, I'm so sorry for being excited!" She hugged me, making me cry of happiness.

"Tori stop crying your making me cry!" She and I were crying hysterically for no apparent reason. But that's what makes us best friends forever.

"Cat?" I ask.

"Yes, Tori?" She replies, wiping the tears escaping from her eyes.

"Do you want to be the godmother for the twins?" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I could tell she was waiting for this moment from the time she figured out I was pregnant.

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

Next was Robbie. His house wasn't that far away from Cat's, so it was a short ride for him.  
>"Man, I miss my Northridge girls! I wasn't supposed to hang out with guys and Preggo here all night!" Rex yelled. I started to cry, because of my mood swings I was now developing slightly.<p>

"Tori, don't cry! He didn't mean it." Beck cooed.

"Oh yes I-"Rex was cut off by Robbie's hand. That ought to teach him for messing with a pregnant teenager.

"Oh, this is my stop Andre." He got out and said a quick goodbye and left; simple as that.

The rest of the way back to my house was silent; my house was around 10 minutes away from Robbie's.

Andre spoke up; "So, are you guys both staying at Tori's?" I nodded. "Yeah, my parents are in Fresno, so it's only me and Trina." I replied.

I saw Beck relax. I didn't think he would be to comfortable confronting his pregnant girlfriend's parents just after they found out just an hour ago.

"Are you guys keeping the kids?" Andre asked blankly. Beck didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes." I smiled and touch my 'not even close to noticeable' belly.

"I didn't have the heart to abort the kids. I'm not that kind of person; and my mother was adopted, and I don't want my kids to go there whole life's without knowing there real mommy and daddy." I stated. Andre just stared at the road. I wonder if he was mad.

"Why, are you _trying_ to talk me out of it?" I asked with an attitude.

He looked shocked. "No, it was just a question Tori."  
>"I didn't mean it to sound like that 'Dre!" I said apologetically. He nodded.<p>

"What's wrong?" Beck asked. Andre took a minute before speaking.

"It's just that you guys don't seem too happy that's all." He smiled assuring-ly, which made me happy, but Beck wasn't buying it.

"What's really wrong Andre?" Beck demanded. Andre assured us that that was the truth. So Beck just shook it off.

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

Andre wished Beck and I a goodnight and dropped us off. I was feeling a little hungry, so I went and had some of my favorite ice cream, red velvet cupcake; Cat got me into it.  
>"You want some Beck?" I asked him and he shook his head. He sat at the dining room table with his head in his hands.<p>

"Tori? What are we going to do?" Beck asked concerned.

"What are we going to do about what?" I looked over and there was Trina.

Oh-no. I forgot about Trina. _How is she going to handle this? _I thought.

"Well, Trina. You see, I-"Then Beck cut in.

"Tori's pregnant with my children." He simply said. Beck still sat with his head in his hands, looking like he was going to lose t and go crazy from all the pressure.

Trina looked shocked. "My baby sister pregnant before me? Wait; what do you mean _children_?" She asked in shock.

"Trina, its twins." I said sadly. "Double the trouble."  
>"Well then, baby sister, you my dear are screwed!" She said with a smile. I started to cry.<p>

"Come here, Tor." She offered with open arms. I took the offer and cried into my sister's arms. Soon enough, Beck joined in and we got into a group hug.

"Man, we are a sappy bunch, aren't we?" I said with a smile, partly crying still.

We all laughed and gathered 'round the table for ice cream.

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

Beck and I layed on my bed (It's a king, just like Trina's); he was playing with my hair while I tugged at his shirt (**A/N: No not sexually you pervs ) **

"Beck?" I asked.

"Yeah, babe?" He replied. I hesitated, and then I quickly spit it out.

"Are we going to live in the RV, my house, your parent's house or are we going to buy our own house?"

Beck looked shocked I asked that question this early. "Umm, I was thinking we should live in the RV, just until the babies come. And then maybe we could buy a small little house right before they're born." That sounded like a good plan.

"Yeah I'd like that." I smiled at the thought of my little children, Beck and I living in a small house together. It was a pleasant thought.

We kissed each other goodnight and went to bed. I don't know about him, but I fell asleep right away; before I knew it, I was in my dreamland.

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

_Beck and I sat in a living room of a small two story house, just enough for a small 4 people family._

_We looked the same age we were now. But something was different, way different._

_Beck and I cuddled and watched CSI; a moment later we heard two cries that came from a baby monitor. Beck and I smiled and went upstairs and checked on our kids._

_They were gorgeous. They looked about 9 months old, and looked like they were fraternal twins. The twins looked different. One looked like Beck and one looked like me. And here's the best part._

_They were twin girls._

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

3 and a Half Months Pregnant (about 2 months later)

My belly was noticeable now. I told my parents and Beck told his. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. My parents and his parents were still disappointed, but when we explained how the babies were conceived; they were very understanding and loving.

I couldn't blame them, I would be mad too as a parent. But when kids are conceived the way the twins were, you can't help but be sympathetic.

The gang, Beck and I haven't seen Jade in over a month. After she found out I was pregnant, she wasn't coming to school anymore. Lane said that she was still enrolled in Hollywood Arts; she just chose to do her work at home.

Cat was still in touch with her; they had been friends since they were 6 years old, which I understand. You can't just throw that out over a fight between me and Jade.

Beck and I are living in the RV until the babies get here; by then we hope we will have a small house. Cat is excited to be the Godmother and take care of the twins; which I can't blame her, I would be too.

It was December the night the twins were conceived, so we were guessing they would be here around August or September.

Cat wanted the babies to be born on June 26th, which was her birthday. She said it would be cool if she had the same birthday as them; that they could celebrate their birthdays together.

The gang and I sat down at our usual lunch table and started to eat.

"So, we find out the genders of the babies today!" I said a little scared.

"Hehe, genders." Cat giggled. Andre rolled his eyes and I continued to talk.

"Who wants to come?" I asked excitedly.

Beck was for sure coming; he was the father after all.

Cat was coming; she would come if I wanted her to or not, which I do.

Andre can't and neither can Robbie or Rex. They have to work on a song for a project that's due tomorrow.

"So it's only me, Cat and Beck?"I said glumly. I started to cry but soon got over it. Again; dang you mood swings.

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

It was a long drive to the clinic. The clinic was in Pasadena; my parents wanted to make sure they had the best doctor for their little girl.

When we arrived, Cat bounced out of Beck's truck ready for the most important surprise of our lives yet. Beck checked us in and sat in a chair. While Cat played with the toys _again_ in the corner.

I played with her because she would cry if I didn't. I had to admit; this was kind of fun! I mean, in a certain way, it was.

"Victoria Vega?" I heard my name called and Beck, Cat and I headed into the back room following the nurse.

"So Tori, I'm going to have you lie down for me, dear." The nurse named Maryanne ordered. Again, the goo was cold, but I soon will get used to it; maybe.

"There's baby number 1 there, and over here-"She moved the stick to the other side of my stomach; "-is baby number 2!"  
>I looked over and Beck was crying. He kissed me softly and our heads turned to Cat, who was playing with a doctor's tool. "Oh, sweetie, don't play with that!" Maryanne demanded.<p>

"Poo." Cat said sadly. She soon got happy when she saw the babies on the screen.

"So, do you want to know the sexes of the babies?" Maryanne asked.

"Hehe, sexes." Cat giggled. Maryanne rolled her eyes then turned to us and smiled.

"Yes." Beck and I both said excitedly. This moment was the one we were waiting for. This was the most important moment of our lives, right here.

"Well, baby number one here, is a girl." She said.

"Beck, did you hear that? A baby girl!" I squealed.

"Yeah, babe, I did!" Beck replied crying. He was such a cry baby. But he's my cry baby.

"And it looks like baby number 2 is also a girl. Congratulations! Twin girls!"  
>Cat squealed with happiness, Beck and I cried into each other's arms.<p>

"Twin girls." I whispered. Twin girls. Our baby girls.

This could not get any better.

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

**A/N: Was that good? It was over 2,000 words so it better be! Twin girls! Yeah! Hehe, so here are the top 20 names I picked. Please don't mix and match the names; I like them the way they are.**

_**Aliannah Hope**_

_**Aleeah Grace**_

_**Aubree Starr **_

_**Caterina Hannah**_

_**Ariana Joan**_

_**Avrille Rose**_

_**Sophia Bella**_

_**Bridgette Marie**_

_**Primrose Gracilyn**_

_**Aurora Leigh **_

_**Melody Rose**_

_**Harmony Alexis**_

_**Taitlyn Alexa**_

_**Elena Green **_

_**Elodie Grace**_

_**Scarlette Rose**_

_**Arabella June**_

_**Ariel Serena**_

_**Maddison Angelica**_

_**Juliette Katrina**_

_**Rapunzelle Marie**_

**So those are my 21 names! I know a lot right? Well tell me what you think! Aurora, Ariel and Rapunzelle are Disney names, I know, but those are the names of my cousins (whose parents love Disney movies!) and I know Rapunzelle is usually spelled Rapunzel, but I like the other way better. So just say two of the names on that list and put it in a review for the two un-named twins! The names with the most likes will be the names of the babies! And if you have any other baby girl names in your little imagination, feel free to put them down after you name two off the list! Thanks! **

**Thank you for all the nice and sweet reviews and alerts! **

**PS; this story will be 15 to 20 chapters and will most likely have a sequel.**

**~CatHeartsU! 3**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Going To Be A Mommy

**A/N: Well, you guys voted; and the top 11 names are…**

_**Melody Rose**_

_**Ariel Skye**_

_**Primrose Gracilyn**_

_**Aubree Starr**_

_**Bridgette Marie**_

_**Sophia Bella **_

_**Maddison Angelica**_

_**Rapunzelle Marie**_

_**Aliannah Hope**_

_**Aleeah Grace**_

_**Harmony Alexis**_

**So, now your job is to vote for the two twin names! I know you guys already voted two names, so why am I having you do it again you ask? Well, you can't choose the same ones TOGETHER this time. So if you voted Ariel and Aubree last time, you have to pick a new one to go with either Ariel or Aubree.**

**Fun right? Okay!:) Let's get started!**

**DISCAIMER: No, just no.**

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

4 Months Pregnant

I have finally gotten used to the news of the twin girls. The thought also scares me 'cause, Beck being a great older brother already, I don't want him being too bossy. But Beck is a nice person, and I don't think he's going to do that to his own daughters.

Beck and I sat on the bed in the RV, just lying their laughing.

"But what if they got the genders wrong and they do end up being boys?" Beck says.

I paused for a moment. "Well, then we need back up names." I smiled. I love how he's always prepared for everything.

Beck sat there thinking, as did I. I looked at his face; it was lit up so bright.

"I got it! What about Brycen Asher for one?" He asked.

I grinned. "I like that. Now I get to pick the other name!" He pouted. I know he wanted to name both, but I'm the mother of these children. I get a say too.

I thought for a moment, and then I had it. "How about Bentley Nathaniel?" I was waiting very anxiously for an answer; he pulled me in his arms and kissed me.

"I love it." He simply said. Beck looked down at my noticeable stomach and felt the baby bump. "I'm your daddy girls; if you are girls!" He baby talked.

I laughed; he was so silly. I love Beck so much, he's my perfect match. He's everything I want in a guy, everything! I can't even imagine what I would do without him.

"Yes babies, we love you!" I cooed. I know they couldn't hear us, but it was fun to try to get them to.

We laughed in each other's arms. Once we calmed down, we just looked at each other.

"Tori?" Beck asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you with all my heart, baby." He said sweetly. I started to cry at his sweetness. Stupid mood swings. They are starting to get on my very _last_ nerve!

"What's wrong, Tor?" Beck asked.

"Nothing, I love you too." We kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep.

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

I felt someone shake me. I stirred and looked over; it was Beck. "Sweetie, what on earth are you doing?" I yelled groggily.  
>"We overslept!" That's right; we had a 'play date', as Cat called it, with the gang today. I looked over at the clock; <em>9:00am.<em> Uh-oh. That was the time we were supposed to pick up Cat and Robbie!  
>I hurried to hop in the shower; Beck was already dressed and ready because he took a shower last night. When I got out of the shower, I quickly threw on some shorts, a loose top and some flip flops. It was surprisingly warm today, figuring it was Spring Break.<p>

Beck ran and started the truck while I dialed Cat's number.

"Tori? Where are you! You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!" She yelled into the phone. One of these days, I'm going to go deaf someday because of her.

"We will be there in around 10 minutes!" I quickly hung up after she muffled a 'KK!'. I met Beck out by the truck and hopped in.

"So, what'd they say?" He asked. "They are expecting us in 10 minutes, and then we can hit the beach!" I say.

Beck nodded. "Yeah I called Robbie. Andre picked him up and they are already 15 minutes away from the beach." I nodded and we kept driving.

He turned on the radio to his new favorite song, "Beekeeper's Daughter" by All-American Rejects.

"_You're a pretty little flower_

_And I'm a busy little bee_

_Honey that's all you need to see"_, Beck sang. I joined in and he smiled.

"_I can take you for an hour_

_But then I'm gunna leave_

_Honey I know you'll wait for me." _I sang. We sang the rest of the song and laughed all the way to Cat's house. That yellow house is _so _bright!

I mean it's ridiculous; it looks like a house out of an 80's movie! Or the one from the Katy Perry music video.

Cat hopped out of the house with her little yellow bikini on with short shorts. She had all of her beach stuff; including her Whale floaty.

"Cat, put the beach stuff in the back of the truck."I demanded. I was starting to sound more and more like a mom now; and it's hard not to when Cat's around. She's basically a walking 3 year old in a 16 year olds body.

She shouted "KK!" and put her stuff in the back. When she was done, she hopped in the truck. When Beck started the truck, Cat reached forward and turned the radio up. It was "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. That was Cat's favorite song; oh Lord help us.

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

Cat sang the _entire_ way there. Song after song, she shouted, "I love this song!" I love her but she is extremely annoying when you are stuck with her in a small space.

We finally made it to the beach and Cat hopped out right away. "Yeah! We made it! Tori was too quiet in there!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I grabbed the beach stuff. Beck grabbed a lot, because he said I shouldn't be lifting much when I'm pregnant. I was mad of course, I could handle myself!

Cat grabbed her stuff and walked over to where Andre and Robbie were setting up their little spot. We plopped down next to them and started to set up.

"Hey guys!" I yell over the noise of the waves. They screamed something back, but I couldn't hear over the waves. _Just smile and nod, Tori. Just smile and nod. _I thought.

By the time the waves died down, we were already set up. I sat down next to beck and we all started to talk.

"So what are the genders of the babies?" Andre asked excitedly. "Hehe, genders." Cat giggled. Why was that so funny?  
>I shook it off. She is so strange.<p>

"Twin girls!" I said with joy. Beck hugged me and Andre looked upset. "What's wrong Andre?" I asked.

"I wanted you guys to have boys." He said glumly, but he shook it off. "I'm happy their all girls." I said defensively. Robbie grinned.

"Yeah I think its RAD cool!" Robbie squealed. Robbie left Rex home, because he made fun of me last time we were together in one spot. I was so grateful for that.

"I just pictured you guys having twin boys, that's all." Andre simply stated. Cat started to squeal. "What Cat?" Beck asked.

She giggled. "Have you guys thought of names yet?" I smiled; we had a _giant _list of names!

"Ok so there's Melody Rose, Ariel Skye, Primrose Gracilyn, Aubree Starr, Bridgette Marie, Sophia Bella, Harmony Alexis, Maddison Angelica, Rapunzelle Marie, Aliannah Hope and Aleeah Grace!" I said breathless. Cat lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I love, either Aliannah Hope and Aleeah Grace or Primrose and Ariel! Ariel is the little mermaid guys!" She squealed so loud I thought Andre was going to lose his hearing; considering that she was right beside him.

"Well, enough baby talk, let's go enjoy that ocean!" Robbie yelled. We all stripped down to our bathing suits and went down to the water.

Cat was splashing Andre and Robbie; Beck was picking me up and spinning me around. We had a blast!

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

Beck and I dropped off Cat and went back to the RV. I stared out the window thinking of many things. How we were only 16, having to grow up so fast. How were we going to save up enough money to get a small house?

Beck works as an intern at Shaun Quincy's Music Company. I don't know how he scored that, apparently his dad knows someone.

Shaun Quincy was Hope Quincy's dad; the girl that Andre went out with to impress her dad. Yeah, that was his dad.

Beck makes around $18 bucks an hour, 8 hours on Saturday and Sunday, and on the week days; he works 3 hours a day. It pays $666 a week! But we aren't sure how much this house is going to cost, but we will make it work.

When we arrived back at the RV, we just sat and watched TV. After watching "Hungry Girl" for a half hour, we heard a knock at the door. Beck went and got it while I sat and rubbed my belly. It was pretty large, but of course it was. I was pregnant with twins; double the size, double the stretch marks!

It was Beck's mom, Amanda, at the door. She said her and Beck's dad want us to eat with them for a change.

We said sure and walked into their house. I saw Michael, Beck's dad, and Arabella, Beck's little sister, sitting at the table.

Arabella was extremely pretty. She and Beck were like twins, but she was 13 and he was 16 going on 17. They looked a lot alike and acted the exact same; same laidback personality and everything. She was an amazing singer for her age and she could act like a pro.

"Hey Ara! Where's Taitlyn?" I ask. Taitlyn was Beck's youngest sister. Taitlyn was 4 and a half, and she was a spunky little one! She had the most personality for a 4 year old. She loved Beck and me, and she was extremely happy about the twins.

Amanda and Michael had Beck when they were 18. They got married at 20, and had Arabella a year later. They were in love and you could totally tell, even still at 34. They had little Taitlyn around 9 years later, at 30. And they were the happiest little family. Amanda was pregnant again a year ago with a baby boy, but they had a miscarriage. But they were still happy with their cozy family of five.

A few moments later, Taitlyn came running to the stairs. "Tori and babies! Tori and babies are here Mommy!" She yelled. She took a lot after her mom. Her mom was fair-skinned, had blonde hair and deep sea green eyes. Taitlyn only got her father's olive skin, and Taitlyn had everything else of her mother.

I laughed and picked her up. "Yeah and look there's Beck too! Want to hug him?" I said. She giggled and went to him. We all walked over to the dinner table, and Beck put Taitlyn down in a chair next to Arabella. Beck and I sat across from them, while his parents sat at the ends.

They cooked up their 'famous' marinated steak and mashed potatoes. Amanda was an amazing cook, and Michael usually seasoned everything.

"Tori, can you pass the peas please?" Taitlyn asked politely. "Sure thing sweetie!" I replied and gave her some. We all ate in silence, then Michael finally spoke.

"So, what are you guys going to do once the girls are born? I assume you guys are going to move out of the RV, correct?" He stated.

I nodded, then Beck cut in. "Yeah I already make a good paying job, and if there's a nice 1 story house for sale in the next 3 to 4 months or so by your house or David and Holly's, we will most likely get it." (**A/N: David and Holly are Tori's parents**) His parents nodded assuringly and continued to eat.  
>"Mommy! I got to pee!" Taitlyn said. Amanda gave me a look that said 'will you please take her?'. I nodded and said, "Let's go Taitlyn!" I squealed and we headed off to the bathroom.<p>

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

After dinner, we all gathered in the living room to play charades. Arabella went first.

She signaled 7 words and first word. She pointed to me. "Tori!" Taitlyn screamed. She got the first word. "2nd word!" Amanda yelled, and Arabella nodded. She somehow signaled 'is', which Taitlyn guessed again and got it right. She is an intelligent little booger!

Arabella then did some kind of movement that looked like driving a car. Everyone screamed "driving!" and "in the car!". Beck finally said going somewhere. Arabella did the sign to shorten it.

Amanda screamed "going!" and she got it right. The next 3 words went by fast, they were "to, be, and a". I knew where this was heading.

Arabella pointed to Amanda and Taitlyn yelled "Mommy!". Everyone cheered and picked up Taitlyn. Those 7 words repeated over and over in my head.

_I'm going to be a mommy._

*THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE*

**A/N: Well, I thought that went ok, that took an hour to write! And now my butt is numb! See what I do for you guys?:) Okay so don't forget the rules at the beginning and make sure to vote!**

**Constructive criticism and sweet reviews are much appreciated! **

**And remember…**

**~CatHeartsU! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6: Drama Llama's and Baby Mammas

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update again last night, I had to write an essay for Science, and do a tee-chart for some crap in Social Studies and also a geography challenge for Social Studies! Holy crap, that's a lot of work there!  
>Well anyway, my apologies and the winners for the baby names will be released in this chapter. And to warn you; LOTS OF DRAMA! <strong>

**Relationships will be tested… Beware my fellow readers…**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate this thing. No, just no!**

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

_5 And A Half Months Pregnant_

My mood swings have been going crazy lately. I mean non-stop crying and happy and other moods that were driving Beck insane. Now I kind of know how Cat feels sometimes.

Today was a Tuesday and we had school. Beck and I drove to Jet Brew before school. I got a pumpkin spice latte, and he got a regular black coffee. Beck is just strange like that.

When we arrived at school, all eyes turned. I always seem to draw attention to myself. Even though I have a large baby bump doesn't mean I'm not a person too!

I walked to my locker with Beck and we started to talk about the twins.

"So we need to get a house soon, they are due in a few months." Beck said. I nodded. Just as I was about to reply, Cat and Andre walked up, holding hands?

"Hey guys!" She gazed up at Andre, biting her lip. I was so confused.

"What's going on?" Beck asked anxiously. I agreed. I was so lost.

"Andre and I went on a date last night!" Cat squealed. Andre leaned down to kiss her and she smashed their lips together. The kiss was tender, but then again sweet and soft.  
>They broke apart and smiled, they were adorable together.<p>

"Aww, I'm so happy for you guys!" I started to tear up. I wiped the escaping tears away and hugged Cat. She didn't understand what I was going through, but she was the closest I was going to get.

"Aww Tori don't cry!" She yelled. Just as we broke apart, the bell rang.  
>"Walk with us!" Cat said. I smile and we all walk to class.<p>

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

When we walked into Sikowitz's class, he wasn't there. We never really know with that teacher, I mean what other teacher do you know that goes barefoot?

The final bell rang and Sikowitz came through the window.

"Good morning children! How are your pickles today?" He asked. What is wrong with him?  
>It was silent. "Alright, don't answer your teacher. On another note, everyone come up and take a coconut and a power drill!" He yelled.<p>

I walked up awkwardly and grabbed the two objects, as did everyone else. "Now everyone power drill your coconut! After you are done, take a straw and drink out of it!" Sikowitz demanded. Oh my God.

After around an hour of sipping our coconuts dry, he told us to socialize. Wow, I guess he doesn't want to teach today!

After about 5 minutes, the bell rang and it was time to go to our next class, thank God.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

When lunch finally came around, everyone was sitting and eating silently. _Wait, where's Robbie?_  
>"Hey guys?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah, babe?" Beck replied.

"Where's Robbie? I haven't seen him all day." I stated. Everyone nodded and replied with simple answers like 'I don't know' and 'Why?', am I the only one who cares he's gone?

As if on cue, I saw Robbie walk over with a Goth chick under his arm. I realized who she was.

It was Jade West.

We all looked in shock.

"What is she doing here?" I whisper-yelled. I thought she was doing online school! This can't be happening, not now.

"I don't know!" Beck screamed.

Robbie and Jade sat down at our table. "Hey guys!" Robbie greeted.

Cat just stared and Andre was glaring at Jade. "What are you doing here?" Andre asked.

Jade smirked. "I heard Tori had a bun in the oven. So I thought I'd come back." She grinned fiendishly at me and only me.

"For your information, it's two!" Cat yelled excitedly. _No Cat! Don't tell her!_

"Cat!" Beck yelled.

"Whaty?" She replied. Cat has no idea what's going on I guess.

"Oh, so there's two now? Well you know what they say; Double the trouble!" Jade says. I glared, "What do you want Jade?" I asked.

She grinned an evil grin. "Well, my dear Tori, I am here to tell you, that it was all my fault."

_What is she talking about?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Jade rubbed her hands together. "The GoGo Juice; it was drugged. I was trying to get with Beck but I guess I put drugs in both your cups." My eyes went wide. We finally know what happened; and it was _not_ what I was expecting.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

When Beck, Cat and I drove home from school, we didn't even talk. Everything was silent.

Cat broke it quickly, though. "So, why is Jade really back?" I honestly couldn't answer Cat's question; because I didn't know either.

Beck pulled up to Cat's house. "Bye!" She quickly yelled. I waved and Beck quickly drove away.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

Beck pulled into the drive way and helped me out of the truck. I was getting pretty big. These girls we're going to be chubby.

He opened the door and we walked in. Beck sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. I looked at him sympathetically, then sat by him and comforted him.

"What's wrong Beck?" I asked.

He looked up. "Everything; Jade, the girls, you-" I started to cry.

"What do you mean me?" I snapped. Beck looked irritated.

"You got pregnant! And it was Jade's fault!" He yelled.

I was furious. "Ok, for one, having a baby or babies is a team effort! And two, yes, it was Jade's fault; but we can make the best of this, Beck. We can show her-"

"Show her what Tori? That we will be horrible parents? That she won for the first time in a long time against you? That you we will fail at this?" Beck stated. I was crying; there was no doubt. Why was he acting this way?

"So what you're saying is we shouldn't make it work?"

It hung thick in the air.

It was still silent a minute later. I finally spoke up. "Bye Beck. Have a nice life."  
>"Tori! Wait!" But I was already out the door, heading home.<p>

I walked out in front of Beck's house and stood there calling my Mom. Beck came up from behind me and took the phone from my hand.

"Hey give me back my Mom!"  
>I was cut off by him kissing me passionately. It felt so good. Every time I kiss him, I feel as if the stars align; that it's the perfect moment in all of history. He tasted like vanilla and coffee; an amazing sensation.<p>

We broke apart and he took me in his arms. "I'm sorry, Tor. There's nothing that can stop us. I love you so much and I'm not going to let you go now." Beck said.

"I love you too, Beck." I said and we kissed again. We held hands and walked back to the table.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

I was awoken by my phone going off. It was a text message from Cat.

_New Txt Message_

_From: Cat(:_

_To: Tor Tor_

_Hey. Andre and I got into a big fight. And I umm, I slept with Robbie): Call me_

Oh my God. Andre is going to be crushed. I texted her back;

_To: Cat(:_

_From: Tor Tor _

_OMG! Did you use protection at least?_

_To: Tor Tor_

_From: Cat(:_

_No… I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking Tori! Andre is going to be so mad at me. Call me._

I couldn't believe this. This was nothing like Cat. I called her; it rang three times before she answered.

"Tori?" She answered.

"Cat, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I love Andre so much and I made a _huge_ mistake! He's never going to forgive me!"

I hesitated."Hmm, well he will I know it. You just have to tell him gently and knowing you, you'll cry a lot and you know him; he can't be mad at you when you cry." 

"Thank you Tori! Love you girl bye!"

"Love you too bye."

I put down the phone and went back to sleep.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

I awoke the next morning with Beck missing from my bed. I wondered where he was, but then called Cat to see how she was doing.

She answered quickly. "Tori? Andre took me back!" She squealed happily.

"Oh that's great! Listen, I'm home alone right now. Could you come over and hang out with me?"  
>"Yeah I will be there in a little bit!"<p>

We said goodbye and hung up. It only took around 5 minutes for her to come. Cat lived really close to Beck; she usually comes over often to babysit Taitlyn when Beck and I can't.

Cat walked in the RV while I was watching 'Easy A'. She came over and sat by me. "Where's Beck?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I woke up this morning and he was gone."  
>"That's strange." She replied, which made me worry even more. I hope he was ok.<p>

The next few hours were boring but went by fast. We watched a few movies and talked about the twins.

"So, did you decide on names?" Cat asked excitedly.

I smiled. "Yes."  
>Her face lit up. "Tell me!" She pouted.<p>

I gave in. "Okay, we decided on Maddison Angelica and Ariel Skye." I spilled. She squealed and yelped. "Those are great names Tori!" She complimented.

I nodded and focused on the movie. At around 5pm, Cat left to eat dinner. I walked out of the RV and knocked on Beck's parent's door. "Hey Tori! Come on in, we are just about to eat."

Amanda helped me in and I saw everyone sitting at the table; except Beck.

"Where's Beck?" Amanda asked.  
>"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since this morning.<br>She nodded and winked at Michael. I shook it off and walked over to the table.

"Tori and babies! Tori and babies! Where's Becky?" Taitlyn ran into my arms and I picked her up. "I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." She pouted and I sat her down in a chair.

We ate and laughed about the times when Beck and Arabella were babies. "Mom, stop! This is embarrassing!" Arabella yelled.

I laughed so hard. "But honey, your butt was so adorable and you had so many rolls-"Amanda wanted to continue but Arabella cut her off by screaming, "STOP!"

We all laughed, including Taitlyn. I know she didn't get it but it was nice to know she was trying to understand.

After dinner, I was very tired so I said goodbye and went back to the RV.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

I was watching 'Bones' when Beck walked in at 7pm.  
>"Where have you been all day? I was starting to get worried." I said.<p>

He smiled. "What?" I asked.

Beck still grinned. "I bought us a house. Its two stories, it's halfway between your parents' house and mine! Aren't you excited?" He screamed with joy. He picked me up and spun me around as I cheered.

"How much does it cost?" I asked. This was a big issue.

"It costs $1,000 a month, and I make $666 a week. We'll have enough money! I'm so excited!" Beck was dancing happily around the RV. He kissed me and we fell onto the bed.

"When are we moving in?" I asked with a grin.

"Tomorrow." He replied. I smiled as we got ready for bed.

Beck and I sat up on the bed. He reached over and felt my stomach. "I love you Maddison and Ariel."

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

**6 Months Pregnant**

It has been a month since we moved in and we absolutely love it! This means it has been over a month since Cat cheated on Andre with Robbie.

Robbie and Jade are now a couple; Jade has apologized for everything and is now in our gang again. A little part of me is happy that we are friends again, but another part of me can't trust her.

Cat can't trust her either; as she has told me before. Neither can Beck or Andre. We haven't said anything about this to Robbie, because he would be heartbroken.

Beck had gone to work and I was home alone. I walked into the undecorated girl's room. It was pretty sad looking; but soon enough, it will all frilly and princess themed!

I was snapped out of my thought when I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked downstairs slowly and opened it. It was Cat; holding a positive pregnancy test.

"Cat, you're not-"I couldn't even finish it. She just nodded.

I look down and see those bright pink words on the stick.

_Pregnant._

**A/N: Oh no! Cat's pregnant! This is going to be adding drama on top of drama. So as you heard, yes the names are Maddison Angelica and Ariel Skye. Thank you for all the wonderful votes! And 46 reviews? Amazing! I love you guys so much!**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot of homework and Church. Haha read and review!**

**Constructive criticism and sweet reviews are much appreciated!(: **

**~CatHeartsU! 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Telling The Guys

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! My computer was being a butt munch! Ok so some of you have been saying "Why are you making Jade so mean!" or "The house is so cheap and unrealistic!". Well my friends, especially to the anonymous reviewer who I apologized to, I get it! Jade is my absolute favorite character behind Cat and Tori and Beck! She's awesome, don't get me wrong, but it just went with the plot! I honestly also get very offended and mad when other Bori writers do this, but usually they just do it for fun; not because of the plot.**

**I also apologize for the house price. But I don't want them to end up homeless; and I'm 13! I don't know anything about house prices; I live in my own little world! **

**And this story actually was based off of what happened to my sister Skyelar. She and her best guy friend were at a Prom and her best girl friend was jealous because my sister's best guy friend broke up with her before Prom and wanted to hook up. And so everything happened and they got an awesome house that I don't know how much it cost. They just found out they're having twin girls and are naming them Ariel Melody and Ariana Joan. **

**But she and her now boyfriend Mason are 18 not 16.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot and the babies!**

_Still 6 Months Pregnant_

"Cat, please tell me you're joking." I said. She started to cry and I hugged her. We sat on the couch and she just sat there and sobbed.

"Cat, I'm goin' to call Jade over." She nodded and I pulled out my Pear Phone.

I dialed Jade's number; after 2 rings she picked up.

"What do you want Vega?" She asked irritated.

"Cat and I need you; come over to my place." I simply stated and hung up. I sat down with my head in my hands and started to mumble 'This isn't happening, not to both of us.'. I walked over to Cat and we sat together in silence 'til Jade got there.

Jade burst through the door moments later. "Knock much?" I said.

Jade sighed. "What do you want?" Cat showed her the test and Jade's eyes went wide. "We're taking you to the doctor's. NOW!" Cat and I screamed and ran to the car. Well, I sort of wobbled; I'm 6 months pregnant with twins, give me a break!

We hurried to the clinic and got out of the car. Cat went and checked herself in and Jade and I sat down. "This is why the morning after pill was made." Jade said glumly.

I sighed. "I know." I replied. "You, too Vega." I was offended; but that was typical Jade. I started to cry for no reason and Jade's face turned from a smirk, to a sympathetic expression.

"Tori, I know it was my fault! Don't cry! I didn't mean it." She looked like she was about to cry. I nodded and apologized and we hugged it off. It was nice to be friends again; well, more of friends then we were last time.

We started to talk about how summer vacation was only 2 weeks away, and that the babies were due on August 18th, and how we were going back to school on September 11th.

It was June 10th now and we get out on June 25th.

"So after the babies are born, are you going to do home school?" She asked glancing at Cat playing with the toys with some 5 year old.

I hesitated. "Well, if the twins are born before then, then I will probably be at school then. But if they aren't born before September, then yeah I'm doing home school." She nodded and we stared at Cat. She was an odd child.

"Cat Valentine." A nurse called. Us three got up and walked with her. I chatted about the situation as Jade walked with Cat. The nurse was super nice. Her name tag read Caroline, I liked that name.

We all walked into a blue and simple room.

"So, Caterina **(A/N: Hehe that's my name and her name!)**, I see that you are here because you think you are pregnant? Victoria here told me." Cat nodded and layed down as instructed. Caroline squirted the blue goo onto her belly while Cat squealed and yelled, "It's so cold! It's so _cold_!". I laughed. I knew Cat would do that.

"Well Cat, you are indeed pregnant. But there only seems to be one in there, unlike Tori, who has twins."

Cat squealed in excitement, but then started to cry. "What's wrong Rina?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I never thought that both of us would be in this situation." I hugged her and we cried together. I could see Jade getting teary, so I motioned her to join us; she bursted into tears and hugged us. Caroline was smiling sympathetically.

"Tori, Jade? I can't do this." Cat cried.  
>"You know, there's always adoption or abortion." Caroline interrupted. Cat's eyes went wide as she shook her head vigorously. She is not the person to give up a baby.<p>

"No, I will look after this baby, whether Andre or Robbie want it or not!" She yelled. After we were done talking to the nurse a little more about prenatal vitamins, we left and drove to Andre's house, where the guys were watching the big game.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

When Jade pulled into Andre's driveway, I glanced back at Cat. She looked like she was going to be sick. We got out and she threw up in a shrub. _Poor kid_, I thought. Cat wiped her mouth and shook everything off.

Jade looked at her apologetically and we headed to the front door.

Cat rang it, and Andre answered moments later. "Hey babe! Guys, come on in!" Andre welcomed us and we walked upstairs to the boys.

Beck walked over and kissed me passionately. Robbie did the same to Jade. Cat looked at Robbie and hugged him friendly. We could all see that there was chemistry from the start, but she loved Andre, not Robbie.

Cat breathed slowly. "I have something to tell you Andre." Andre looked confused. "What is it Lil' Red?"  
>She started to cry and finally cooled down. "Come on Red, I won't be mad!" He assured with a smile.<p>

She smiled and spit it out. "Andre, I'm pregnant." Andre was stunned. So were all the guys.

"Cat, is it Robbie's?" He asked. He had an expression as blank as a piece of paper. Oh-no, is this it for them?

"Yes." She cried. She fell to the floor and cried. "Cat, I'm not mad! I'm not happy either but, we can make this work, I promise." Andre smiled. Robbie walked over to Cat.

"Cat, I will be in this baby's life if you want me to, or you can have Andre be the father." Robbie stated. She hesitated. "Well the question is will you step up for this child?" Cat simply said.

"Cat, I will step up for this child; if that's okay with you Andre." Robbie asked nervously. "Of course Rob; but I want to be in this baby's life too. Your name goes on the birth certificate, buddy." The two boys smiled and hugged.  
>"Aww!" Everyone yelled. "Oh shut up you Pansies." Andre laughed.<br>Ever since Cat found out she was pregnant, it was raining. But finally for this one moment, the sun was shining through this dark situation.

"I'm so happy I have friends like you guys!" Cat squealed. We all group hugged and kissed our boyfriends. We were all so lucky to have true friends.

I hope things stay this way once these babies come.

**A/N: I'm sorry this was so short, but I need to go to my sister's baby shower! I'm excited! **

**I love you guys so much! I have 54 reviews from you amazing and beautiful people! This is coming straight from my heart! I don't say this because I want compliments but because you guys are truly beautiful in every way. Never let anyone get you down and no matter what, don't hurt yourselves because of you not believing you are beautiful. BECAUSE YOU ARE!  
><strong> 

"**You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful, oh! That's what makes you beautiful!" **

**~One Direction 'What Makes You Beautiful'**

**YOLO!**

**Ooin**

**unvc**

**lee**

**y**

**Look at the secret message guys! 'Cause its true! I love you!**

**~CatHeartsU! 3**


	8. UPDATE NOTICE! IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Hey guys! Hehe my sister gave birth the other day, yay! And I'm so sorry I haven't update in a week or so. I have been busy with homework and volleyball. Volleyball is from 6 to 9pm and it's exhausting! Who knew that 7****th**** grade volleyball could be so tiring! **

**Well, anyway, this isn't an update. I'm so sorry! I'm so ashamed right now you don't even know! But there is good news and bad news. The good news is I am continuing this story so please don't stop reading this story for some mysterious unspoken way! **

**The bad news is I'm leaving my little small town in Washington State and taking a week trip to DC and New York for Spring Break with 30 of my friends! And that will take from tomorrow night to next Thursday or Friday.**

**And we have to take a plane, yuck! I hate planes so much! No offense to anyone who has a family member in the air force or anyone who drives planes, but they scare the pee out of me! I mean, you never know when you are going to crash in the mysterious Nebraskan ocean…**

**So, I won't be updating for 2 weeks tops! But this story is going to take A LOT of twists and turns; including all of the babies being born! Yay!  
>So I'm sorry again and please review!<strong>

**Also, I have a personal question to ask:**

**I'm IN LOVE with my best guy friend; I'm 13 so I don't really know what real love is, but we've known each other since we were born. And I have had a crush on him since we were in kindergarten!  
>Anyway, he's dating this really mean girl he said he would never date, because she said I was absent minded and dumb and, other things…<strong>

**So, please give me advice! I have no Idea what to do! I love you guys!  
>Review!<strong>

**~CatHeartsU! 3**


	9. Chapter 8: Breathing

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm back and thank you for all the nice reviews! I love you guys! And I'm over the guy… Why you ask? Because I was oh so in love with him before the trip! Well, I met a new guy, his name is Colin(:. Even his name gives me butterflies! **

**He likes me too and guess what? To some of you younger readers under 13 might think this is a bit odd, but it was weird because this reminds me of Edward and Bella from Twilight. **

**So we are on the tour bus and I'm so loopy and hyper from the 3 servings of ice cream I had, and he says, "Seattle, you need to get some sleep." And I say, "KK!" like I usually do. Now this is like the only thing I remember from when I went loopy, so bare with me.**

**He tucked me in with his sweatshirt and watched me sleep!(: Isnt that romantic? I love him! He hasn't asked me out yet though, what should I do? I feel dumb going to you guys for advice, but whatever! I trust y'all a lot!  
>So I'm back in my boring town in Washington state and ready for a new chapter!|<br>Leave all your questions and answers (for my problems…) in a review and I will get back to you! Love you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY CUPCAKE PIGGY BANK!**

**And by the way, italics are emphasizes and also what Tori is hearing when… you'll find out(:. **

Chapter 8

_7 and a half months pregnant_

So, things have changed between the gang. Cat was farther in her pregnancy then she expected, so the baby was still Robbie's, but this was from when they were dating. Cat was actually 5 months pregnant…

Now she is 6 and a half months; a good month behind me. This made me feel better, but guilty at the same time. I mean, 3 babies in one gang of teenagers. How is this going to go down?

Cat didn't know what she was having yet. She wants a girl, and the doctors are starting to question if she's having twins because they see another body or something there. So today Jade and I are going with her to find out the sex; or sexes of the baby or babies.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I feel Beck caress my cheek. I look up to see his smiling face. "Babe, are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded smiling. "Just thinking about the babies." He nodded and smiled at the now finished room.

The nursery was a lavender color with a bright white door with a gold knob. I looked around and saw a changing station made out of dark cherry wood with drawers and polka dotted patterns on the padding.

Next was the cribs; there were two little cribs with white drape like fabric hanging over them. Above each crib had their names on the walls in bright pink, yellow and mint green letters to spell out Ariel and Maddison. The carpet was white with a little pink and purple flowered rug.

This room was absolutely perfect.

"Beck? Do you think we will be good parents?" He smiled and looked down at me.

"The best we can be."

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

I waited for Cat and Jade to arrive to pick me up. She wanted me and Jade to pick out two names we liked. Jade was in charge of boy names and I was in charge of girls.

Jade chose Archer Nathaniel and Bentley Tristan. I picked Avril Rose and Aubree Hannah. I'm pretty sure she will like those names. Of course it's Cat, she likes anything you throw at her.

I see Jade's green pick-up pull up to the driveway and I hop in.

"So what did you pick for names Cat?" I ask. She grins and giggles.

"I really like Aubree Hannah-" "I came up with that too!" We both laugh and she continues. "Aubree Hannah and Ella Marie for girls."  
>"Those are beautiful Cat." Jade says as we pull into the clinic.<p>

Jade checks her in and Cat and I look at the date. _June 23__rd_,only 2 months until they're here. I can't believe it!

"Cat? Are you scared?" I ask. She looks over and smiles. "No. I'm excited!"  
>I laugh. "I know Cat. I know." <p>

**THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

We walked into the office and they immediately pulled out the goo and ultrasound machine. Cat giggled as usual, and Jade laughed with her. I was just thinking of how bad this was going to hurt. I mean, push them out? From down _there_? Nasty…

Cat squealed in excitement. I was zoned out but quickly snapped back. "A girl Tori! A GIRL!" She yelled in my ear.

I smiled and felt a little light headed. My vision was starting to get blurry and I heard Jade and the nurse ask if I was okay. I shook my head and collapsed to the ground while everything fell into black. _I love you Beck. _

"_Is she okay!" _

"_She isn't hydrated! She needs fluids!"  
>"She is having a seizer! Hurry get help!"<br>"Call the hospital!"  
>"Call her boyfriend Beck!"<em>

"_We'll help her. Just stay calm, please."_

**Can you say drama! Poor Tori! I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, I promise I will update tomorrow or Wednesday… I'm so sorry my mom is being retarted right now though! I love you!**

**REVIEW!**

**~CatHeartsU! 3**


	10. Chapter 9: The Awakening

**A/N: Aww! You guys make me so happy! I love you guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted; keep it up! I'm wearing my Victoria's Secret yoga pants, and I'm ready to start a new chapter! I might not update 'til around Sunday or possibly Friday because I have volleyball tomorrow and a game on Saturday! Yes! First game of the season!**

**Anon: Honestly, I would never get an abortion, I'm not that kind of person! And no I didn't take it personally(: I'm happy to answer any question. And I don't picture Tori or Cat ever being the type of person to do that also… yeah!**

**RawrMe2day: Aww thanks! Hehe I feel so loved! Haha Cat quote… And I don't plan of losing one of the twins soon! I hop never!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the twins, plot and or anything else that happens that didn't happen in the show.**

**And by the way, regular italics are Tori's thoughts, bold italics are things that happen while she is unconscious (she can hear them…) and (if she wakes up this chapter) regular writing is regular! HAHA!**

_Chapter 9: The Awakening_

_The incident…_

"_**How much longer until they get here! She's turning blue and pale!"**_

"_**They are doing the best they can… They're coming I promise Cat." **__That's Jade…_

_What's going on?_

"_**They're here! Get her on a stretcher! She had a seizure and she is bleeding badly through her vagina **_**(hehe inappropriate )**_**. Please help her!"**_

"_**She's how many months?"  
>"7 and three quarters I think! She's due around the end of July."<br>"We will do the best that we can. If we don't act soon, she may lose her life."**_

_Lose my life? My children, my family, my friends? Beck? No! I can't leave now! It's too soon! _

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

_I can hear everything. I hear them talking, even though I don't feel them working on my body, trying to save the twins, trying to save _me_. I still couldn't help but cry on the inside._

_Because to them, I am in between life and death. But to me, I'm more at peace then I will ever be._

_No, that's not right. I will _not_ give up now. I need to stay with Beck, my love; my life! I need to fight for my family, my friends, the twins, the love of my life; for everything._

"_**How fast is her heart?"  
>"Over 120 beats a minute, sir! We need to slow it down."<strong>_

"_**She is having another seizure!"  
>"Two seizures in a row?"<br>"Oh my goodness, this girl is going to need a miracle."  
>"We need to get those twins out before they die!"<br>"She stopped shaking, quick get the ultrasound tools!"**_

"_**The twins are still breathing. We need to get them out of there, premature or not!"  
>"What if they aren't fully developed?"<br>"They look around 34 to 36 weeks; we need to get them out before she has another seizure!"**_

"_**Is she going to live?"**_

_Beck? Beck!_

"_**She has a-"**_

"_**Is she going to live or not?"**_

_Beck was crying, I could hear the hurt in his voice. His words hung thick in the air._

"_**Well, she has a small chance of living, but if we get to her now and get the twins out, she will live. But she may not be the person she was; well at least not all the way."**_

_I heard him break down in sobs and I could feel a single tear roll down my face. Wait for me, Beck. I will be there soon enough._

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

"_**Twin one is out!"  
>"Pat her on the back until she cries and take her to special care immediately!" <strong>__I heard a small cry. Maddison Angelica._

"_**She's crying!" **__Everyone cheered._

"_**Twin two is on its way." **__Immediate crying; Ariel Skye._

"_**Take her to special care stat!"**_

"_**We're losing Tori!"**_

"_**Hurry! Try to get her heart rate up!"**_

"_**I'm trying!"  
>"Doctor, her heart is stopping! We need to do something!"<strong>_

_**"Go grab the defibrillator!"**_

"_**One, two, three!"**_

"_**Nothing."  
>"Try again Steven!"<br>"One, two, three!"  
>"Nothing."<strong>_

"_**If her heart doesn't start up this time we might have to cut it."  
>"Just try one more time!"<br>"Alright, alright. One, two, three!"**_

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

_I could feel the oceans breeze brush my sun kissed skin. The sun hit my face and my legs as I wore a mid-thigh length blue dress with no straps. It was an icy blue, with what looked like diamonds lining under my chest with thin fabric flowing down my body._

_My hair in graceful curls falling down my back and my eyes as hazel as ever._

_I looked around and I saw a cliffs edge as I roamed out of the woods and saw a beautiful woman who looked extremely familiar._

_She had my facial structure, cheekbones, hair and skin. But her eyes were an icy blue. This woman was absolutely stunning. _

"_Excuse me? Miss? Where am I exactly? Am I in heaven?" I asked gloomily but curiously._

_The lady turned around and I saw her. "Alexandria? What are you doing here?" Alexandria was my older sister. She was the oldest out of our family; older than Trina and I. She ended up dying of Leukemia when I was 8 and she was 13 and Trina just turned 10. _

_I peeked over her shoulder to the cliffs edge to see her beautiful gravestone. I haven't seen it in 2 years. It had an etching of a cherry blossom tree; her favorite. The stone read:_

_Alexandria Lillian Vega_

_April 11__th__ 1991- December 17__th__ 2004_

_We love you and miss you with all our hearts_

"_Victoria Marie Vega, I love you my dear sister, but it is not your time. I wish it was so we could spend eternity getting to know each other and getting as close as we were before, but it is not your time, Tori."_

_I started to cry and she pulled me into a hug. "How is Katrina Mae?" She asked. Alexandria always used our full names, she said it was more fun that way._

_Alexandria now looked around 22, like she would have been if she was still alive. Mom and dad had her when they were 18, and that's why they were a little disappointed with me after "The incident". _

"_She's okay. Trina has become more selfish and needy after you died. I miss you Dri. I miss our makeovers and our spa days with mom. I want you to be alive again! So that Ariel and Maddison can have you around!" I yelled. All I wanted was to see my kids. _

"_Victoria, it isn't your time. I love you my dear sister. Always remember that." She smiled her beautiful smile that I miss every day. It was nice to see it again._

"_But I have so many more questions to ask!" I pleaded. She waved goodbye and went into the light with her flowing thin, white dress following in her footsteps. _

_I wandered in the woods for awhile after that; wondering how to get back. "Now how do I get back home?"_

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

"_**Please Tori. I need you here, with me. I miss your smile, your eyes, you sweet personality, everything. What about me? Or the girls? You're going to miss out a lot in those girls' lives, come on Tor! I need you home where I can hold you and kiss you when you're sad. I need you Tor. Come back to me." He whispered.**_

_Beck, Beck? I hear you! I'm coming to you! I see it Beck! I'll be right there._

"Hey! She's waking up! Hey Tori!" Cat squealed. I fluttered my eye lids to where I couldn't see blurry any more. I looked up to see the gang smiling and waving. Jade's eyes were cloudy and wet from crying and Cat was too. Andre had bloodshot eyes from crying as well, along with Robbie.

Beck was by far the worst. His hair was fluffed in different directions; his eyes were bloodshot with fresh tears pouring out while he smiled that adorable smile.

"Tori, I love you and I never got to tell you that before you; well had your seizures." We laughed and he pulled me in for a kiss I would not soon forget.  
>It was a <em>real<em> kiss. Not one of those fake Hollywood story kisses, a real, deep, passionate, _loving_ kiss. He tasted like vanilla and smelled like old spice and cinnamon. I have never felt so right in my life. Then it hit me.

Where are my girls?  
>I pulled away and he looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" He said pulling me into his embrace. "Where are my girls?"<br>Everyone was silent. Then they started to smile. "They're in the nursery. They got checked out and everything. Turns out they were full term!"

Everybody cheered and gave hugs to one another. I could not wait to see those sweet kids of mine. Only one more baby to go and this family of friends will be complete.

**A/N: Well, that was emotional to write. I hope it was worth the two-day cliff hanger I left you guys on! I thought it was pretty good, I want to hear your thoughts though! What did you think? And I was thinking of when Cat's daughter comes into the picture, maybe I could switch between Cat and Tori's point of view? Or maybe I should only have Tori's? What do you guys think! Okay read and review!(: I love you guys!**

**~CatHeartsU! 3**


	11. Chapter 10: A Change of Fate

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. My mom is leaving and maybe I can finally sneak out of this house! She never lets me leave the neighborhood! I swear my life is based off of movies and TV shows.**

**I mean think about it, my name is Caterina.**

**I have Blackish brownish hair.**

**I have hazel eyes and extremely pale skin.**

**I have naturally blushy cheeks and naturally red lips.**

**My cousin's name is Leah and she has a baby named Aleeah and has problems with her eyes.**

**Just link all these things together! What do you get?**

**Victorious, Snow White and Teen Mom 2; go figure.**

**I swear it's creepy and my mom is so mean! She took away my computer for a few days. I think she is just jealous sometimes. But she is a really pretty woman; why would she be jealous?**

**Look at me, pouring out my feelings again(:. **

**Oh well…**

**Thank you to all that reviewed and alerted! And anon; you need to get an account! **

**There is a big surprise or twist in the story in this chapter so please, PAY ATTENTION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT TORIS SISTER, BABIES AND PLOT…**

**Chapter 10: A Change of Fate**

Today was June 24th. The day after my babies were born. I missed everything; the experience of birth, the look on Beck's face, holding them after they came out. I wanted to have the regular experience, but that won't happen for awhile, because I am NOT going to go through this again for quite some time.

I sit there while Beck holds my hand. We are the only ones in the room and it is completely silent.

Beck speaks up. "You know, they still aren't named yet." I smile. We haven't signed the birth certificate yet since I came out of my unconscious. The doctors said it was best to wait awhile.

"Well, I think the youngest should be Ariel Skye for sure. But I'm starting to rethink the name for the oldest." 

Beck looks confused. "Maddison Angelica? Why?" I paused then answered, "Well, when I was unconscious, I had this dream and saw my sister-"  
>"Trina?" Beck asked. I shook my head. "No, Alexandria."<br>Beck looked shocked. "You have another sister? Where is she?" I stayed silent as a single tear fell down my cheek. "She died of Leukemia in winter 2004. And when I saw her, she told me it wasn't my time and hugged me and left."  
>I started to sob and Beck cradled me. "I miss her so much." I sobbed violently.<p>

"Well, what was her middle name?" Beck asked.

"Lillian; Alexandria Lillian Vega." I said softly.

Beck thought for a moment, then spoke. "How does Alexandria Lillian Oliver sound?" My face lit up like a Christmas tree. I can't believe this!  
>"Are you sure Beck? Because you don't-"<br>"I don't have to, I _want _to." He said. I kissed him passionately.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

When Beck left at around 1 AM, Trina and my parents came in the room.

"Oh my baby!" My mom yelled. "Shhh! People are sleeping mom!" I whispered yelled while laughing.

"Well, what happened?" My dad asked concerned.  
>"The doctor said it was from when I fell down the stairs a week ago. I started to have bleeding in my brain. The doctors fixed it though. They caught it just after I had my second seizure." I started to cry and Trina came over to hug me.<p>

"I haven't even seen my kids yet." I cried and sobbed. They still haven't let me see them.

"Mom, Dad? Can I have a moment with Trina?" My parents nodded and walked out.

I turned to Trina and asked, "Do you remember Alexandria?"

Her face paled. "What about her?"  
>I hesitated then continued. "I saw her when I was unconscious."<br>She looked at me like I was crazy. "That's impossible. You would have to be dead Tori."  
>"I <em>did <em>die Trina. I died on that operating table and they revived me." She started to cry. "What did you dream about?"

"I was on a cliff and I saw a light when Alexandria appeared and told me it wasn't my time. She asked about you."  
>Her expression changed to a smile. "Really? What did you say?"<br>I gulped. "I told her that you became self centered and selfish after she died. And she nodded and said 'I knew it'. You always brought a smile to her face Trina, she really loved you."  
>"She loved you more Tori." I was shocked.<p>

"She loved us both equally. Just like I love you and her equally as well."  
>Trina looked shocked. "I thought you hated me." A single tear rolled down my face. Well that hurt; that wounded me.<p>

"Trina, I love you! Come here." I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too little sister."

I smiled and she hugged me even tighter.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

It was the next day and they were going to let me get out of bed and see Alexandria and Ariel. Alexandria was born first at 8 pounds 0 ounces.

Ariel was born at 5 pounds 6 ounces. Alexandria was older than her by 3 minutes exactly, being born at 10:07 PM on June 23rd 2012.

Ariel was born at 10:10 PM on June 23rd 2012.

Beck and I filled out the birth certificates and, while he pushed me in a wheel chair, went to the nursery, where the twins were sleeping in a little bin thing.

They were side by side, Alexandria was wrapped in a yellow blanket and Ariel was wrapped in a red blanket.

I picked up Ariel and Beck picked up Alexandria. They looked just like us.

"She has my skin tone, eyes, cheekbones, hair color, and your nose." He laughed. Beck had a semi crooked nose that was only visible if he pointed it out to you.

I peaked over at Alexandria, who was blowing bubbles. "She has my skin tone and eyes but everything else she has from you. They are perfect."

We stayed there for an hour just staring at them and talking about covering up the Maddison on the wall.  
>Cat was a good decorator, I'm sure she could do that part.<p>

Speaking of the gang, where are they?  
>"Beck, where is everybody?"<p>

He looked around. "I don't know. But the good news is, you get released today and so do the twins." I screamed. I was so excited to get out of this place! **(A/N: Me to Tori, me to…)**

We packed up all the baby stuff we got from the doctors and hopped in the truck. I stayed in the back with the twins and watched over them and Beck drove home.

"Hey, turn it up!" It was my new favorite song 'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry. I sang along with the lyrics;

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what It seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah I was dreaming for so long_

I sang the chorus and Beck looked back at me and smiled. I looked at the babies and they were smiling and laughing at me. I love them to death already.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

We walked in the door and turned on the lights. I walked upstairs to the nursery, Beck close behind.

I turned on the lights, "Surprise!" everybody screamed. I started to laugh. "I love you guys." I looked on the wall and saw that Maddison was covered up and painted over with the words Alexandria in their place.

Oh my god. "Thank you! How did you guys know?"  
>Cat smiled, "Beck told us!"<p>

"Cat! That was supposed to be a secret!"  
>"Yeah you didn't make that very clear."<br>She dazed off and Jade rolled her eyes and came over to hug me. "I'm so happy you're okay." She said.

"Wow Jade, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."  
>She smiled then said, "Don't push it Vega."<br>I laughed and she glared.

Cat pushed by the crowd of friends with her pregnant belly and came and hugged me. "Tori, you're the bestest friend in the whole wide world!" I smiled.

"I love you too Cat."  
>We broke apart and I looked over at Beck putting the kids in the crib. I really hope they don't keep me up at night…<p>

Or all _heck _is going to break loose.

**A/N: Well I thought that was really good. What did y'all think? I thought it was better to name her Alexandria so I'm sorry if that makes any of you mad! Don't be mad at me please.**

**So as I said before, my life is so crazy and based off of movies and TV shows. It's really funny because I went and saw Mirror Mirror yesterday, and I loved it!**

**And when I was in the bathroom this is what happened.**

**Little Girl: Hey you!**

**Me: Me?**

**Little Girl: Yeah come here! *pulls me to her level and whispers in my ear* You look like Snow White!**

**Me: Aww thank you sweetie!**

**Little Girl: You're welcome, Snow! *runs away smiling***

**How adorable is that?**

**~CatHeartsU! 3**


	12. Im SOOOOOO SORRY!

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see huh?(: Well sorry, this isn't an update…**

**I know, sad. But my computers battery is literally dead. I mean DEAD DEAD! So bare with me on an update, I'm using the family computer, so I don't know how long it will take on an update.**

**I'm so sorry! I am so ashamed! I promise this chapter that I upload next will be over 2,000 words! I swear!**

**I love you! Keep being lovely and kind!**

**Love,**

**Cat(:**


	13. Chapter 11: The Worst Is Yet To Come

**A/N: So the bad news is that I'm still on my family computer, but the good news is this is an update! My middle school gets out an hour early every Friday, so I will probably update then, since my computer is broken! But don't worry, I haven't given up yet!  
>Ready for the update you all have been waiting for? <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE ICE CREAM IM EATING.**

Tori's POV

All night long, the crying never stops. I hear it every day, all day no matter what time it is. And I absolutely can't take it. Beck and I are up all night long, no brakes or anything. But the Brightside to having twins is that I take care of Ariel most of the time and Beck takes care of Ali **(A/N: Good nickname?)**.

Every time I hear their cries, I breakdown inside. What did I do to make them cry so much? Did I do anything wrong? Am I a bad parent?

Beck, though, is a fantastic dad. He loves the girls, and for the whole month we have had them, he and I have never gotten into a fight. We spend every waking moment together, with the twins or not, we still show our love.

There had been many times that we almost had gotten into fights though. But they weren't anything serious. They were over silly and funny things. Like what Cat should name the baby or whether she is going to back out or not. Which personally, I don't think she is. But, a little part of me believes that may happen sometime in the future.

One thing about the girls is that when they aren't crying, they usually laugh and poke each other. It's really funny to watch; Beck and I sit on the couch and watch them squiggle all day long. Of course they are only a month old, they can't do much yet.

The gang has been with us every step of the way, including Jade. Cat squeals and the girls love her. They also love Jade, too, surprisingly enough. Andre though, they make this insane face whenever he laughs, like he's a monster.

Robbie occasionally wets his pants when he holds the babies and they cry; He doesn't cry from that, he cries when Jade yells at him afterwards. Then there is Trina, they hate her.

Trina has hated kids since I could remember. She hates everything about them. She says all they do is sleep, poop and burp, which isn't entirely true, if you look at it in a way.

But she has her flaws, too. Which is okay I guess.

As Beck and I fell asleep, I started to hear Ariel cry. "Oh my GOD!" I sort of yelled. Beck was dead asleep, so I'm sure he didn't hear me.

I made my way across the hall to the girls' room, where I found a sleeping Alexandria and a squiggling Ariel.

"Aww baby, what's wrong Sweetheart?" I picked her up and she immediately stopped crying, like she always did. I went and sat in the rocking chair in the corner and rocked her back and forth. I usually do this every night to get her to fall asleep.

I sang to her for a while and soon enough she was sleeping.

I slipped her into the lavender crib and shut off the lights and turned on their butterfly nightlight.

When I went into Beck and I's room, he was snoring extremely loud.

This is going to be a long night.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

The next day, awoke to the sunlight shining in my face. I quickly looked over not seeing Beck anywhere. _Oh yeah he is getting for work_, I thought. I quickly got dressed and hurried into the girls' room to find them not to be in their cribs.

I sneaked downstairs to see Beck eating cereal at the table and Alexandria and Ariel giggling at each other on a mat in the living room, the TV blaring with "Beauty and The Beast".

"Can you turn that down a little bit Beck?" He nodded and quickly turned it down a few notches and walked over to me, taking me in his arms and kissing me passionately.

"I love you." He whispered. "And I love you." We smiled together and looked over at our kids playing on the mat.

"They are such goofballs." He chuckled. Beck checked his watch. "I have to go! See you at around 5! I love you!" He screamed hurrying out the door. I said bye and walked over to sit with the girls.

They quickly looked at me and smiled. I grinned back and pulled out my phone to call Cat. She was 8 and a half months and was due in 2 weeks. I called every day to check on her, and usually she comes over.

In a few rings she picks up. "Hey Tori! I am about to leave to come over! Andre and Jade are coming but Robbie has to go to work with Beck and such. Be there in 5!" She hung up. Man, I didn't even get a chance to say hi!

Cat knew her baby was a girl and decided to name the baby Ella Noelle Shapiro. Well, Cat, Andre and Robbie are going to get a paternity test after the baby is born to see who the father is. Cat is hoping its Andre and so is Robbie. And honestly, so am I!

I sat down on the couch and watched the girls laugh and I couldn't help but laugh myself. Just as Cat said, in less than 10 minutes, the door bell rang.

"Come in!" I yelled. Soon enough, Jade bursted through the door.

"Why would you want to name the baby Ella?" Jade yelled. Cat and Andre shrugged feeling the baby bump. "It's a good name."

I was confused. "Why don't you like the name Ella?" I asked.

Jade and I started to bicker and soon enough Andre butted in. "GIRLS! Why don't we think of other names, and if we can't find any, then the baby's name is Ella. Okay?" Cat, Jade and I nodded and we slumped onto the couch.

We sat there for a good minute or two until Jade said one. "Serenity?" We all shook our heads no.

"What about Aspyn?" Andre suggested.

Cat shook her head no.

"How about Aimee?" I asked. They shook their heads.

Cat spoke up. "I saw 5 specific names in a book I really liked. I think they were Kayleigh, Addison, Lillian, Nevaeh and Allison."

We all ah-ed and oh-ed.

"I like Kayleigh and Allison." I said.

"So do I." Jade said and Andre nodded.

Cat looked happy. "How about Kayleigh Allison?"

We all screamed. I think we found our baby name!

"Great! Now we can decorate the room together!" Cat yelled.

"Don't get too excited Lil' Red. You don't want to go into labor too early." Andre warned.

"Oh come on Andre let the child have her fun!" Jade yelled.

We all stood there quiet and I checked the time; 12:30PM.  
>"You guys want to stay for lunch?" I asked.<p>

"Sure! I want grilled cheese." Everyone agreed and they headed into the kitchen as I picked up Ariel and Ali.

When we sat down to eat, I decided to call Amanda and Michael to see how Taitlyn and Ara were doing.

After a few rings, I heard Ara's voice. "H-hello?" She stuttered.

"Ara, what's wrong?"

She bursted into tears. "Ara, please, you need to tell me."

She sniffed and continued. "It's Taitlyn, she's in the hospital."

My heart dropped down into my stomach. Why was she in the hospital?

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"S-s-she was playing on the stairs and I told her to come down and I-I-I tried to tell her to get off of the railing and so did mom. Dad wasn't home, he was at work. But, Taitlyn said she was fine and mom told her that she needed to come down and Taitlyn said no and then she fell down the stairs!"

This cannot be happening right now.

"Is she alright?"

"No, she has bleeding in her brain and the doctors don't know if she is going to make it."  
>I paused and then answered. "Did you call Beck?"<p>

"Yes he and Robbie are on their way."

"Andre, Jade, Cat and I will be there in a little bit. Hang tight okay? I love you and tell your parents I'm coming."

"I love you too Tori, see you later." She hung up in tears.

I started to feel the tears poor out of my eyes as I picked up Ariel and Alexandria.

"Guys, we need to go to the hospital."  
>They looked confused. "Why?" Andre asked concerned.<p>

"Beck's sister Taitlyn is in the hospital. She fell down a flight of stairs."

And with that, we stormed out of the house.

**A/N: Again, I am so terribly sorry for the long wait! My computer can't be fixed and I don't know if I'm getting a new one, so until June 22****nd****, when school gets out for me, updates will be really slow. **

**But when summer comes, I will update once or twice a week. And I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! **

**I love you guys! You are such an inspiration to me!  
>Now if you excuse me, I must go play volleyball in my bikini on the beach with 20 of my closest friends!(: Have a fun… whatever you're doing right now!<strong>

**~CatHeartsU! 3**

**And cross your fingers for BORI tomorrow on Tori Goes Platinum! **


	14. Chapter 12: Lights

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update! School is still in session… Yeah I know right? We get out next Friday the 22****nd****… BORING!**

**So anyway, 109 reviews! HOLY CHIZ. Amazing. I can't believe that! You guys are beautiful.**

**So sorry for the cliff hanger and I might leave this chapter off with a cliff hanger too… But I want you to vote!**

**DO YOU WANT TAITLYN TO DIE? I mean as in the story, not as like being mean. If she does die, more drama. If she doesn't… Well less drama! So more drama or less drama between Beck and Tori and the Gang?**

**ENJOY (: and think…**

**DISCLAIMER: OMG no I'm not Dan S. If I was, Cat would have a love triangle between her, Robbie and Andre. 'Enough said. **

The gang and I hopped into Andre's Volvo and headed to the nearest Hospital where Taitlyn was at. Alexandria was crying and Ariel was looking at the speeding cars and laughing.

Cat was yelling at Andre to slow down because obviously, he was driving too fast. Jade however couldn't care less how fast we were going. She was too busy sticking her head out the window and yelling "Look at me morons!".

"Don't grow up to be like Aunt Jade okay?" I whispered to Alexandria. Jade turned around, "I heard that Vega!"

I just shrugged and noticed we were pulling in to the hospital parking lot. Jade unbuckled Alexandria as I took Ariel as we ran inside while Cat was hanging back with Andre who was helping her walk.

"Cat slow down!" "I want to see Lynnie!" I could hear them arguing in the background. Cat always called Taitlyn Lynnie since the day she was born. She thought it sounded like her own name in a way. How, I have no idea.

The Hospital smelt of cherry cough syrup, blood and witch hazel (**A/N Hydrogen Peroxide, witch hazel is what my family calls it.**). The smell made me sick. I could see nurses and doctors running around with people on stretchers, people crying and weeping and people checking into the front desk.  
>Jade and I waited for Andre and Cat then went to the front desk.<p>

"Excuse me we're looking for Taitlyn Green Oliver." I said politely with panic flooding my words.

"You can't see her right now but her family and friends are waiting upstairs on floor 6."  
>Jade yelled thank you and we sprinted to the elevator.<p>

Cat started to cry. "What's wrong Kitty?" Andre asked holding her tight.

"I want Lynnie to be okay."

"She will be I promise." I said.

"Pinky promise?" She asked with her innocent voice.

I smiled. "Pinky promise." Then we locked fingers.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

We got out of the elevator and ran towards Beck and Robbie and his family. Beck and Amanda were trying to calm Arabella down. While Michael was in a hospital chair letting the tears roll down his cheeks like a nonstop waterfall.

"Beck!" He turned and smiled his half smile.

He ran to me and the girls and hugged us as he took Alex from Jade. Cat ran over to Ara to see if she could calm her down. Andre met up with Robbie, as did Jade.

Beck spoke up. "Did you hear?"

"Yeah I did. So what's going to happen now?"

He hesitated trying to find the right words. "She may not make it through the week or possibly the night. Right now we need a miracle."

"Yeah I think we are fresh out of those."

He looked confused. "What makes you think that?"  
>I was took a back at his tone of voice. "I was just saying it was big enough of a miracle I came back to life after I died on that operating table that I don't know if there's any more in us."<p>

Beck look agitated. "Well we have to try."

"Beck, I know that but if Taitlyn fell as hard as Ara said she did, I don't know if that's going to happen."

"What do you mean Tori? That I'm just going to sit here and watch my little sister die? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

Beck's voice was so loud it seemed like it echoed the entire hospital. His tone of voice was stern and loud and angry. This was not the Beck I fell in love with at all.

Somehow I couldn't find the words to say and the tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I can't just sit here and be yelled at either Beck. I know you're upset but you can't just go around yelling at people, Beck. It's not polite-"Beck cut me off.

"It's not polite? POLITE? Taitlyn is dying and all you care about is being polite?"

"If you aren't polite and you use that tone of voice and yell at me, I don't know how much longer this can go on Beck. This is not any way to treat your girlfriend or the mother of your kids for that matter. So if you excuse me I'm just going to go."

At the last sentence I started to sob and handed Ariel over to Cat. I sprinted down the hall with Beck chasing after me.  
>" TORI!" He yelled. And again. And again. And again.<p>

But that didn't stop me. I ran all the way to the elevator. Beck stopped as it closed and I heard him hit the door which made me jump.

When I reached the lobby, I sat there for a while and thought about our relationship.

If he kept acting like this, he better not expect me to stay around much longer. There is a way to treat a girl and that definitely isn't it.

About a good 20 minutes later, Arabella came and sat next to me.

She spoke up after a minute or two. "Everyone heard the fight."

I nodded and she spoke again. "I know you're upset but this is how Beck is. He gets angry when he's mad. He's protective and will to whatever it takes to save the person he loves."

"Yeah well he obviously doesn't love me."

She looked at me funny. "Are you kidding me? He's sobbing upstairs where you left him and whispering and mumbling 'Tori I'm sorry' and 'I take it back'. He loves you a lot Tori. You need to know that."

I smiled for the first time in a few hours. I reached over and hugged her as we both stood up. We let go and I asked, "Did he really say that?"

Ara grinned. "And he mumbled some other things we couldn't understand but I'm sure he'll tell us later."

We laughed and hugged again and we heard running.  
>"Tori!" Amanda yelled sobbing.<p>

I hugged her and let her cry. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

She sobbed harder. "No. Taitlyn's heartbeat stopped."

Arabella fell on the floor and screamed bloody murder.

And I found myself where I had been for the past months.

Sobbing on the ground with her.

**A/N: So there you have it! Sorry for the long wait again and sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I have 6 more days of school! So get ready for more updates!(: **

**~CatHeartsU**


	15. Chapter 13: A Change For The Better

**A/N: Hey guys so most of you will probably hate me after this but you better think, it IS A BORI STORY SO IT WILL END BORI! **

**If you don't know what I am talking about then must you read on? YES! **

**LOL there is a HUGE twist that can change the entire course of this story so watch out! You can hate me all you want but please no hateful comments, I don't want to end up like our dear friend Digidestend Angel): . **

**DISCLAIMER: No, just no.**

After 20 minutes of non-stop crying and Beck and I cuddling and apologizing, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Amanda and Michael Oliver?"

They shot up in their seats. "Yes?"

The doctor continued. "We have good news. We have revived your daughter and she is stable but is unconscious at the moment. You are very lucky. Most people don't get second chances like these."

We all screamed and celebrated. Lynnie was alive and well. There was nothing more I could ask for. Beck pulled me in for a kiss and we kissed passionately, right in front of everyone.

When Beck and I broke apart, Jade stormed away angrily and Cat chasing after her. Odd, I thought. Jade doesn't usually do that anymore.

Beck walked to Taitlyn's room with everyone else as I stopped and talked with Robbie.

"Don't you want to calm down your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Jade and I actually are taking a break." He shrugged.

"What? But you guys love each other!" I argued.

He shook his head. "Jade didn't want to end up like you and Beck. Fighting and all that, so she broke up with me."  
>I was heartbroken. "Aww Robbie!" I hugged him tight. "I'm sorry. When did this happen?"<br>"Around two hours ago when we got here. Jade and I took a walk past the nursery so she could scare the newborn babies."  
>"Typical Jade. I'm going to go talk to her."<br>I walked away as Robbie waved and went to go meet the rest of the gang.

I took the elevator up to the 13th floor. Jade's favorite number was 13, so I guessed that they were hiding on floor 13.

I sneaked along the hall for anything that could be talking or moving. Then I heard Cat yelling.

"You're giving up just liked that?"

I was confused. Giving up on what? Jade never gives up on anything!  
>I inched closer as I reached the corner in which they were leaning up against on the other side. I stayed on the other side of the cornered wall to keep my distance so they couldn't hear me breath.<p>

Cat spoke again. "You've loved her for 2 years! 2 years! And you're just going to give up like that?"

"No. But she would never like me."

I gasped. Jade was bi?

Cat yelled at once. "She would never like you? What's there not to love Jadey?"  
>"I'm cruel to her, selfish, mean and horrible. I've tortured her every since she kissed Beck that first day you know why? Because I wanted her! I didn't want Beck to have her. Do you know what it's like to know that you're the reason that she got knocked up and slept with Beck? Or practically made her fall in love with him? It's a terrible feeling Cat that I caused her that much pain!"<p>

I could hear the tears in Jade's voice. Jade, loves me? That isn't possible. I didn't know that Jade felt this way, even when she was with Beck.

Cat whispered, "I bet you regret pouring iced coffee on her head too."  
>Jade was filled with rage. "Of course I am Cat! I would take back everything to have her never be with Beck, or get pregnant for that matter. She's too young! And so are you."<p>

Cat yelled even louder than Jade. "Why can't you just get the courage to go and tell her how you feel?"

"Because, Cat, its boy likes girl and girl likes boy. Not girl likes girl and the other way around! It's not natural."

"But why can't you be the person to change that? You're the strongest person I know Jade. I know you don't give a shit about anything other than Tori but just listen to me for once!"

I had never heard Cat swear before. I've seen and heard her cry before, but not this hard or emotional before.

"I do care Cat, but it's hard to forget about her sometimes." She trailed off. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I walked away, not caring if they heard my boots clacking against the hospital floor.

I heard a gasp and running. I turned around to be 6 inches away from Jade, I wiped my tears. But it kept on coming.

"What did you hear?" She asked.

I looked straight into her blue-green eyes. "Just enough."  
>I turned to walk away but she caught my wrist and turned her towards her face. She reached and wiped my tears and I let her, she was my best friend after all.<p>

"What Jade? What could possibly be this important right now?"

Jade looked into my eyes and then hugged me. She whispered, "An explanation."

Okay, she was right, this was certainly over due.

I pulled away and looked at her, scanning her face.

"Don't worry, I have time."

She explained all I needed to know. She told me how she was jealous of Beck on my first day; how she regretted everything she had done to me, and apologized for everything, including Ariel and Alexandria.

I was confused. "Well then how come you never told me?"  
>Jade look shocked. "Well it's not easy telling your best friend that you're in love with them." <p>

We laughed and talked about good times and how now things were escalating and becoming more complicated.

"Jade?" I asked.

"Yeah Tor?"

"I don't mind if you like me. Just no funny business."

She smirked. "Don't worry Vega; I won't be hitting up on you."

We sat there awkwardly. Oh, I thought, I forgot Cat was hiding behind the wall!

I turned. "Cat. We know you're there. Come out!" 

She came out, inch by inch, a little nervous.

She finally spoke up after she reached us. "I won't tell anyone."

Jade, Cat and I locked our pinkies together. "Pinky swears." 

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

Jade, Cat and I headed downstairs and were walking toward Taitlyn's room. Jade spoke up. "Cat, go ahead and go in. I need to talk to Tori."

Cat squealed and ran in the room, well hobbled. She's 8 and 3 quarter's months pregnant.

Once we were alone Jade continued. "So?"

"So."

We stood there in a pool of awkward silence and waited for the other to respond. Jade asked, "We can hug right?"

I laughed. "Yeah why not?"

We leaned in and I hugged her and after about a minute we pulled away nicely. That was refreshing, in a way.

"Let's go see how Taitlyn's doing."

She smiled. "Yeah. Let's go."

We walked in the room to find Taitlyn awake and her eyes shone as she saw me.

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm happy you're okay." I told her.

"Me too." She replied crying.

**A/N: So that was a twist. Don't hate me now please! I promise, everything will stay Bori in the end(: **

**I also love Jori so I decided it would be good to add a Jori twist to it. I'm not a lesbian, I'm straight but I just happen to like Jori! Kay?(: **

**Until next time…**

**~CatHeartsU **


	16. Chapter 14: In The Heat Of The Moment

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Haha I'm not southern! Anyway, another day, another chapter! You guys are going to freak after this! **

**I just know you guys are going to love this chapter(:.**

**Okay, so thanks so much for the reviews! Especially to,**

**ItsMaiKai: Thank you!(:**

**Victorious 4 Eva: I'm glad you like Jori now(:**

**LoveWillTakeYou: Love your pen name and I feel the same way!**

**Well those are special thanks! On to the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: OMG STOP.**

Taitlyn was due to stay in the hospital for 3 more days so the doctors could keep an eye on her. Doctor Phillips said she took a pretty hard fall, considering she fell from the top of the stairs and off of the balcony onto hard granite floor.

Jade and I were okay, but you know, she was in love with me and that takes some time getting used to.

Beck and I are in love as much as ever. He realized how hateful and mean he really was to me, and he has done so many romantic things with me. We've gone to the park with the girls and the gang and had picnics; we have gone out to movies and dinners by ourselves without anyone else.

The best date he took me on though, was when he took me to 'The Cove'; which is the gang's spot to hang out.

The Cove was our secret name for it. When we are with the gang, we call it our special meeting spot, see? No zing to it!

The Cove is decorated with all kinds of roses of all different colors that range from peach to red. It's a small spot by the Californian coast that is right on the beach and by a little cave that we had decorated with lights and lanterns so we could see.

Cat was due any minute, not literally but she could go into labor anytime. She was excited to have little Kayleigh join her and Andre into a little apartment like ours a few houses down from us. Andre is now an intern at Hope's father's music company. He really loves his job, but now and then he sees Hope. Man is she a gank!

Today, Beck was at work and I was home alone with the girls. I was sitting on the couch watching TLC's "Cake Boss" while the girls were squiggling on the little play mat. I looked at them giggling, my girls. It still stuns me that I got pregnant at 16. I mean one wrong move and your life changes forever.

I looked at the girls again and Alexandria hit Ariel in the face! Ariel started to cry and I picked her up quickly.

"Aww, Ariel. Are you okay Honey?" I rocked her back and forth and she stopped crying and only giggled. Ariel was such a happy child. She never cried at night anymore, only Alexandria. Alexandria seems to have problems with being away from her parents too long.

I decided to call Cat and Jade to see what they were doing today.

I called Cat first. "Hey Cat its Tori. Are you free today? Oh I see… Yeah that's okay. Another time. Love you too bye!" I hung up. Cat and Andre were going to the park for a picnic today, so they couldn't hang out.

I guess I will call Jade. Honestly, I'm a little freaked out to call Jade. I'm afraid something bad is going to happen with her now that I know she has a crush on me.

I dialed Jade's number and it started to ring and within around 5 rings she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey its Tori. Want to hang out today?"

She hesitated. "Yeah sure. Want to go to the special meeting place?"

Oh no. That was Beck and I's special spot. "Well I-"

"Okay! See you there!" And with that she hung up and I realized I have a 'date' with Jade. I hope she doesn't take it to her advantage.

I called my mom to see if she could babysit. She said okay and I fastened them in their car seats to drive to their Nana's house.

When we got there, my mother was waiting for us in the drive way. She ran to me and helped me get them out of my car.

"Hey honey. I'll get Alex." I nodded and she invited me inside for a few minutes.

She spoke up. "So Tori, what's going on today?"

"I'm hanging out with Jade for a little while and then I'll call you so you can bring the girls' home."

She was shocked. "Hanging out with Jade? I thought you and her weren't friends."

"Mom, she's my best friend next to Andre and Cat." I said defensively.

"Okay well have a god time then." My mother said, still trying to process what I had just said.

I hugged her and kissed her cheek and ran out of the house to start my car. As I pulled out of the drive way, I turned on the radio. I started to sing along.

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper to bumper traffic_

_I'm going through pressure 'cause I can't have you_

_The way that I want_

_Let's just go back to the way that it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_

_Honeymoon Avenue_

_Baby coastin' like crazy_

_Let's just get back to the way that it was_

I rocked out to Ariana Grande's 'Honeymoon Avenue', which was one of my favorite songs right now. She is such an inspirational person.

In a few minutes, I ended up at The Cove. I saw Jade waiting on the hood of her car and she smiled when she saw me. She held up a picnic basket in her hands. Looks like everyone's on a romantic picnic today…

I walked up to her. "Oh a picnic!"

She laughed and we walked down to the beach and set up a blanket. We fixed up the food and started to eat.

"Oh my God Jade. I didn't know you could cook this well!"

"Well its one of my hidden talents I guess." She blushed. It was a faint blush but I could still make it out.

We sat there for a while. "So Jade, how come you didn't tell me you could cook this well?" She smirked.

"Well for one Vega, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. And two, we never hang out by ourselves at all so I can never show off my cooking skills. But I would like to cook for you again."

I didn't notice the flirt in her voice, so I let it slide.

"I would like that." I responded.

All of a sudden, we started to lean in. Oh no, I thought. This isn't going to happen. No, no, no!

But we did it anyway. In an instant, Jade's lips were on mine. They were soft and tender and tasted like honey and honeydew. It wasn't an intimate kiss, but a light and soft one. I realized what I had done and pulled away.

"I should go." I said wide eyed. Jade panicked as I ran away.

"I'm sorry Tori!" Was all I heard in the distance as I ran and jumped in my car to leave this horrible memory that I was desperate to forget.

**A/N: So a little short. And a lot of drama.  
>Thank you for tall the lovely reviews! Except for one from the name of Ughhh; If you don't like twins then don't read! It's as simple as that! Don't be a hater because then I will hate you!<strong>

**Next chapter should be up this weekend or Monday of next week(:**

**~CatHeartsU**


	17. Chapter 15: Arrival

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I'm back from the dead! Okay so I'm extremely sorry for leaving you guys hanging there like that! My aunt came and my best friends sister died… I'm sorry but now I'm back and I'm ready to start! And since I'm back I'm also going to challenge myself and write an OC story! WOOHOO! So after this I'm going to upload the form and you guys can check that out!**

**On with TNTCML (:**

**DISCLAIMER: Why would you trust ME with a TV show? Really, what good would a 13 year old do to a TV show? DUH SHE'D RUIN IT!**

A week since the kiss: Twins are a month and a half old

It's been a whole week since the kiss. An entire week. That's all I've been able to think about. Jade calls me every day, every hour it seems, to talk about it. And every time she leaves a 20 minute voicemail every single time.

But I don't have any room to speak because I leaned in to, which I don't understand because I'm very much in love with Beck. Beck is my world; I wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Beck has the day off and we are sitting on the couch watching The Little Mermaid. Ariel, MY Ariel, was giggling and paying no attention to the movie that was on. I really hope that when she grows up she doesn't have what Cat has. I love Cat but I just couldn't handle two twin screaming girls!

Beck has his arm over my shoulder and is pulling us together, we lean in and all I can think about is "The Jaded Kiss".

"AHH!" I screamed and tugged away.

Beck looks confused as he tries to hold in a chuckle.

"What was that for?" He asks laughing.

I sigh; I have to tell him sometime. "Follow me." I say glumly.

He cocks his head but still follows. I lead him up to our room.

Beck sat on the bed as I paced back and forth on the hard wood floor.

"Tori, what is it? Babe, you can tell me anything. I won't be mad!"

_Yeah that's what they all say._

"Promise?" I asked scared.

"Of course, Angel. I love you and I'm not going to get mad at you!" He reassures me and I continue.

I take a deep breath.

"'." I said all scrunched together.

He took a step back. "Huh?"

"Oh my goodness! I accidently kissed Jade! And I promise I won't do it again it was an itty bitty mistake Beck! I don't like her like that! She's my best friend and I love her like a sister but not that way."

Beck looked taken aback at my tone of voice. Then he came closer and embraced me. "Don't worry Tor. Jade is not going to touch you." I smiled lightly and I looked down. He put his finger under my chin and raised it. I gazed into his sweet brown eyes as he gazed into my innocent hazel ones. We kissed lightly then sat on the bed and started to kiss even harder.

Beck pulled away. "You sure you want to do this?"

I hesitated. "Yeah. I'm sure."

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

About an hour later we dressed and went down to the girls who were still watching the movie. We sat and changed the channel on the TV to the show to The Amanda Show. I was surprised that there were even reruns of it because it started in the 90s.

Beck laughed. "Oh those lobsters."

I laughed along with them and heard my phone ring;

_Popping' like Pink Champagne_

_In the purple Rain_

_We gunna paint paint paint the city_

By then I picked up. It was Cat.  
>"Hey Cat what's up?" <p>

I heard heavy breathing.

"I'm going into labor."

I screamed excitedly. "Yes! Okay we'll be there soon! What hospital?"

"St. Johns. See you there love you!"

"Love you too bye."

I hung up. "Beck, we need to get to the hospital now, Cat's in labor."

He looked at me then grabbed the girls and we headed to his car.

***THENIGHTTHATCHANGEDMYLIFE***

After we dropped the girls off at Beck's parent's house, we headed to the hospital to find that Cat was 7 centimeters dilated. Everyone was in the room, Cat's parents, Andre, Me, Beck, Robbie, Andre's parents, Robbie's parents, and Jade. Jade just looked at me and I looked back but we didn't say a thing.

"Cat, you can pick 4 people to be in the room with you while you're giving birth, you might want to pick now."

Cat got an epidural so she wasn't screeching in pain.

"I pick Andre, Tori, Robbie and Jade. Is that okay Mom and Dad?" They nodded and Cat squealed.

I cheered and Cat winced.

"What's wrong Honey?" Her mom asked.

"Oh you know the usual GIVING BIRTH!" Cat yelled. Wow, I never thought I would see the day when Cat Valentine would go berserk.

After that little episode was over, the doctor came in to see if Cat was ready. "You are 10 centimeters dilated; you are ready to pop her out!"

We all cheered and the people not chosen had to leave the room.

Jade walked over to me and Cat. "So? I'm sorry for last week."

I nodded and replied, "I know. I'm sorry to but Jade I don't like you that way. I'm so sorry. We can still be friends though right?"

She smiled. "Of course."

We were cut off by Cat yelling, "EEEP! She's going to be here in no time!" I laughed and we walked over to her. Robbie and Andre were on her right side while Jade and I were on her left.

The doctor encouraged her to push. After around two and a half hours of pushing, she was finally here.

We looked at her and smiled as she was wrapped up in a little blanket.  
>She had Cat's big round brown eyes, pale skin, chubby cheeks, a smile all too familiar and brown hair.<p>

"Doctor? Can we have the paternity test please? On these two men here?" Cat giggled.

I already knew that She was Robbie's. She had black hair and Robbie's smile.

"Well Cat, what are you going to name her?"

Cat hesitated. Then was full of fury. "I already told you guys! Kayleigh Allison!"

We all nodded in remembrance.

The test results came back an hour later when everyone was In the room.

"So whose kid is it?" Andre asked nervously, he already knew the answer.  
>"Robert Steven Shapiro is indeed the father of this child…?"<p>

"Kayleigh Allison Shapiro." Everyone corrected.

"Right." The doctor said and left.

Andre looked upset. "So Robbie. Are you excited to be a dad?"

Robbie hesitated. "No not really. But I have to do what I have to do." He walked over to Cat.

Cat and Robbie talked about custody and figured out that Cat would get her on weekdays and Robbie would get her on weekends.

Man, Cat does not know what she got herself into.

**A/N: So Beck and Tori had sex, and Cat had little Kayleigh Allison Shapiro. **

**The baby is indeed Robbie's, and I don't need hate comments on how the baby should've been Andre's or why it wasn't Andre's.**

**So anyway, check out my OC story I'm uploading after this. I will be accepting 3 girls and 3 boys or maybe 4 girls and 4 boys, depending on whether I want to submit an OC or not. **

**Okay! Happy reviewing!**

**~CatHeartsU 3**


	18. OPERATION SAVE VICTORIOUS!

**AN: I am posting this on all of my stories, and no this is not an update but YOU NEED TO READ THIS EVERYONE AND DO WHAT IT SAYS AND LISTEN BELOW!**

**Victorious is coming to an end in 15 more episodes, yes I know extremely sad. I cried for the whole day yesterday.**

**BUT, there's still hope. **

**Go to StrawberryAngel143's profile and read her story, Let's Save Victorious.**

**It explains that she is starting a petition to save Victorious! We need to save our beloved show! **

**On that story it tells you what to do. If you truly love Victorious, you will go and participate in this.**

**WE HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THE FUTURE HERE GUYS! **

**WE CAN DO IT! I know it's a large step, but we can do it if we have a lot of people.**

**Please, put up and author's note just like this one on your victorious stories and tell your readers to go and participate. Tell your friends who are on fanfiction, tell EVERYONE YOU KNOW! **

**WE ARE OUR ONLY HOPE! WE CAN SAVE VICTORIOUS! (:**

**Sincerely,**

**A very emotional and feeling inspirational,**

**~CatHeartsU.**


	19. Just In Case!

**(JUST IN CASE WE CAN'T GET THEM TO KEEP VICTORIOUS ON AIR!) **

**We all know that the cancelation of Victorious came way too soon and without warning, and none of us are happy with this decision. Looking at the ratings and success of the show, it is highly unlikely that this was a spontaneous decision on the part of Nickelodeon. So no matter how many petitions we sign to bring the show back, we have to be realistic here - it will probably not happen. **

**However, there is one thing that we can try to achieve: ****Get a proper ending for the show.**

**Since the cancelation of the show came as a shock to all of us, even the cast, we can assume that the third season will not have a proper ending that will leave us fans satisfied or do Victorious justice. So this is what we are fighting for.**

**What can you do to help?**

**First of all, we should try to make **_**Nickelodeon**_** listen to our complaints. You can call the Nickelodeon HQ at (212) 258-7500, their business hours are from 8:30am-7:30pm EST. OR you can also write to them, this is the address:**

**New York Office  
>1515 Broadway, 44th Floor<br>New York, NY 10036  
><strong>

**If you don't live in the US or can for whatever reason not call them or send them a letter, there is always the option of tweeting them at **_** NickelodeonTV**_**. As of now, they are still ignoring any tweets about the cancelation of Victorious, but that doesn't mean that we will give up.  
><strong>

**The next thing we will do to draw the attention of those responsible to us is a ****worldwide trending topic**** on Twitter. On Wednesday, August 15, 2012, at 4PM EST we will attempt to trend ****Give Victorious A Proper Ending****. All you have to do is tweet this as often as possible and retweet the tweets of others who are also helping. Remember not to include it more than once a tweet, as it will be counted as spam otherwise. Please also help spread the word, so that we can make this happen!**

**We know that there are already a lot of petitions going around. But most of them are trying to obtain the continuation of the show, which, as stated above, is more than unlikely to happen. So instead of putting our efforts into something that is probably pointless, we should try to get everyone to focus on this ****Twitition****: ****Give Victorious A Proper Ending****. The more signatures, the better. Let's show everyone that this is what we want, and that we will fight for it.**

**And even if we fail, our protest might be enough to finally get Nickelodeon to give us a proper explanation on why our favorite TV show was cancelled. Because let's be honest - all reasons they have stated so far were more than unsatisfying.**

**Please spread the word about this and do as much as you can to help! Victorious deserves it.**


	20. Sorry Loves

**AN: I know you all are probably EXTREMELY PISSED at me right now. And I'm pissed at myself too no doubt, but I have to put this story on hiatus. **

**It breaks my heart to do this, but I have the worst case of writer's block, if anyone can leave me any of their ideas in a review, please do if you want this story to continue. **

**I need inspiration guys!**

**Until I get over this writers block or you guys give me any inspiration, this story is on hold.**

**Love you,**

**~Cat. **


	21. Chapter 21: Life Lead Me On

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! But sad to say, this is the last chapter. Yes I know I know, you guys hate me right now. BUT, if I get to 205 reviews, I will do a sequel. But that summary won't be until the end of this chapter.**

**I have some other news; I am deleting Beyond Your Glow. So to anyone that is a fan of that, I'm very sorry. The story was going nowhere and frankly, I lost all the OCs and I don't want to continue it. **

**Secondly, I am starting a new story after this and I would appreciate you guys voting on a name?**

**These are the choices:**

**Do You Know How Much I Love You?**

**Love Is a Four Letter Word**

**I Need a Hero**

**Holding On For a Hero**

**Those are the choices and I would like to get this story out today. It's going to be about Cat and how she secretly has an 8 month old daughter. She was raped and Jade is the only one who knows that she has this child. SO, please leave a review on which name you would like. I have seen a lot of stories on how Jade secretly has a daughter or Tori but no one has ever done Cat.**

**Well I will say my goodbyes at the end. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot and babies!**

_6 years after Kayleigh's birth…_

First things first.

Beck and I have been together through thick and thin and still are! We got married right out of high school when we were 18 and have been happily married for 6 whole years.

We had another little bundle of joy; his name is Bentley Michael Oliver. He's 8 months now and such a happy boy. He loves his trucks and cars.

Cat and Andre broke up a few years back when we were all 21 **(keep in mind they're all 24 now)**, but we are all still as tight as ever.

Cat and Robbie however are together and are engaged and have been for 8 months now. They have finally set a wedding date of March 4th and have a second child they named Lillibeth Rose Shapiro, Lilly for short, she's 3 months old.

Jade and I are closer than we've ever been. She's gotten over me and actually got married last September to a man named Ryder Daniels. Yes, THE Ryder Daniels.

He has changed much now and he and Jade have a 9 month old at home named Easton Thomas Daniels, he is a very very happy young munchkin. Jade found out she was pregnant again and gave birth to another handsome young man they named Jasper Anthony Daniels. He's going to be a little heartbreaker just like his daddy.

Andre and Trina, surprising I know, got together at Beck and I's wedding reception and got married 2 years ago on August 16th. They had their first child Auden Penelope Harris who is a year old, Andre suggested the first name and Trina suggested the middle. Trina is also now expecting her second child, another girl to be named Juliet Brooklyn Harris.

Everybody has really changed, including the children. We all never really thought we were all going to have children in our teens and early 20's. Andre wanted children when he was 30 and so did Jade, but that didn't really work out now did it?

Strangely enough, we all bought houses in a cute suburban neighborhood and they were all down the line from each other. It's so nice to have us and the kids so close to one another.

Today is Alexandria, Ariel and Kayleigh's first day of Kindergarten. Even though Kayleigh is 3 months younger than my twins, they are all still in the same grade.

Kayleigh looks just like Robbie it's insane. She has Cat's cute dimple and eyes and petite body, but everything else is definitely Robbie's.

Alex and Ariel look exactly like us. For some amazing reason, Alex looks very similar to my late older sister. A blessing maybe? Hopefully she won't be taken from us so soon like Dri was.

The girls ate breakfast together and gathered their bags.  
>"I can't believe they're already going to Kindergarten." Cat cried.<p>

"I know, it's insane how fast years go by." I hugged Beck silently admiring our small children.

Beck nodded and kissed my forehead.

We all walked outside and Robbie was tearing up as well.

"Daddy! Don't cry!" Kayleigh said.  
>Robbie laughed. "Bunny, you have a great first day of school okay?"<p>

Kayleigh nodded and kissed her father on the cheek and ran to her mother.  
>"Mommy! Don't cry either! You're not a sissy like Daddy are you?"<p>

Cat laughed. "Kaykay. Okay Kayleigh? Remember not to listen to any bullies alright? You are perfect the way you are."

Kayleigh nodded and kissed Cat's cheek and went off to look around the corner for the bus.

Ariel and Alex ran over to me as the bus pulled up.

"I love you my little mermaid and my little angel." I kissed their heads and pushed them to their dad.

"Daddy!" They cried. They were always Daddy's Princesses.

"I know kids, but remember what Auntie Cat told you about bullies and stuff okay? We love you."  
>They nodded and ran off to meet with Kayleigh.<p>

As the yellow bus pulled away, Andre, Trina, Jade and Ryder came over holding Auden, Jasper and Easton.

"They left huh?" Andre yelled.

We all nodded and everyone pulled in for a group hug.

"Even though life was hard at first, I'm so glad it ended up like this." I whispered.

They cheered and we ran into our house for some of Jade's favorite coffee.

Life, lead me on.

_The End._

**AN: Well that's the end! Kinda stupid huh? Well I thought it was fine but tell me what you all thought!  
>I will miss this story sooooo much! Remember to vote for the name! <strong>

**Love you all! Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
><strong> 

**I love you mostest. **

**~CatHeartsU!**


End file.
